


Healing Hands

by DimiGex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Actually it's a glacial burn, Drinking and confessions, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Ino and Sakura friendship, Nightmares, PTSD, Past SasuSaku, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes, Trust me We will get there eventually, Underage Drinking, We're going on an adventure honestly, break-ups, mental health, poor coping mechanisms, tags will be added as they come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimiGex/pseuds/DimiGex
Summary: Tenzo had gone a long way toward convincing everyone that he's doing okay after the war, until Sakura refuses to leave well enough alone. She's going to have to wade through a lot of things, including her own failures and problems to save him from himself.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 63
Kudos: 81





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so when I tell you this is a slow burn, it's incredibly slow. Tenzo won't show up for a chapter or two if I remember correctly. I'm over 100K into this mess and I just need someone else to flail and care about these dorks as much as I do. I'm hoping to post a chapter a month give or take, but we'll see, no promises.

Subtle changes became more noticeable as Sakura traveled deeper into the forest. Less sunlight broke through the canopy overhead, allowing the temperature to dip toward a more comfortable range. Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief, even as the cool air raised tiny bumps along her arms. After four months in Sunagakure, the sudden chill felt more like winter than early autumn.

Sakura inhaled, breathing in the deep, earthy smell of home. The rapidly approaching dusk painted the leaves in rich hues that she hadn't seen in over a year. She'd spent the last sixteen months outside Konoha as an ambassador. Sakura had been tasked with traveling from village to village, sharing Konoha's healing knowledge, while learning from other medical nin in turn.

The mission had been successful, allowing Sakura to master dozens of new techniques. Some, she would put into practice as soon as possible, and others she wished she'd never seen. Sakura's notes were a jumble of shorthand scribbles that she hadn't taken the time to clarify. It would take weeks before she could make the mess comprehensible to anyone except herself. A warm bath and her bed sounded far more appealing than organizing paperwork.

The sunlight faded toward gold as the familiar gates of Konoha came into view. Adjusting the pack on her shoulders, Sakura dropped to the ground and ran a hand across her dusty clothing. There was nothing that she could do to make herself sppear cleaner, but she took a couple of seconds to run her fingers through her hair at least. It had grown longer over the past year, and she still hadn't decided if she wanted to keep it that way or not. Sakura added that to the list of problems for another time.

Content that she'd made herself as presentable as possible, Sakura continued into the village. Thankfully, the area where each visitor was required to check into or out of the village was nearly empty. Two familiar shinobi were seated behind the large, wooden desk. Well, Izumo sat. Kotetsu leaned back until his chair looked dangerously close to spilling him on the ground. Both of the men flipped idly through the papers in front of them.

Grinning, Sakura rapped her knuckles against the wood. "Don't let Tsunade-sama catch you slacking off like that. Do you really want to go back to toting books?"

Kotetsu's chair thumped back to the ground, and his dark eyes flicked up. They widened in surprise at Sakura's presence. "Well, well, well," he drawled, lip curving into a smile. "You decided to come back after all. I was starting to think that some dastardly foreigner stole you away from us."

"As if," Sakura laughed, falling into the easy banter. When she'd been apprenticed to Tsunade, Sakura had gotten to know Kotetsu and Izumo fairly well. One day, Sakura had overheard the pair complaining about the menial work that Tsunade assigned to them and commiserated at the unfairness. That had been the start of an unexpected friendship. Sakura winked. "They're savages compared to Konoha nin. Even our civilians are better than their best shinobi."

"All of them?" Kotetsu teased, the thin strip of bandage across his nose wrinkling with his smile.

Sakura had never found out why the man wore it. She frowned at Kotetsu's knowing look, but refused to rise to the bait. She might be close to him and Izumo, but she wasn't about to reveal her personal life. Especially since they acted more like big brothers in that regard. Izumo had growled more than a few heated curses about a certain Uchiha before Sakura left, assuming he'd been a large part of the reason.

Slamming the door on that thought, Sakura nodded. "All of them. Look boys, I promise that we can catch up later, but right now I just want a hot bath and my bed, maybe a little food."

Izumo clutched at his heart like Sakura had wounded him. "And, I thought we were friends."

"Acquaintances at best," Sakura teased, stepping closer to the men. She patted Izumo's shoulder. "If anyone unofficial asks, tell them that you haven't seen me. At least until tomorrow morning. Please?"

Kotetsu shook his head, then rolled his eyes for good measure. "You won't stay to chat _and_ you're going to ask favors? I'm not sure that I like this new Sakura."

"That's a shame," Sakura answered, dropping her voice so that the men had to lean closer to catch the next words. "The new Sakura remembers that stupidly expensive sake you two prefer. You know, the one that's only available in Kumo? But, since you don't like her-"

"Sakura, who?" Izumo interrupted before Sakura could finish the rest of her thinly veiled threat. "Haruno Sakura? Oh, I don't think she's supposed to be back for a few more days at least."

Laughing, Sakura flashed a smile. It was nice to be back among people who knew her well enough to trade barbs with rather than being stuck with only official formalities. "Good man."

Sakura signed off on the mission roster that Izumo had in front of him. While she might be able to avoid most people knowing that she was back, word would reach Tsunade almost immediately. Hopefully, the blond would give Sakura at least one night to herself before demanding a report. She needed that much time to get her thoughts together.

Turning away, Sakura cut through the crowded streets. She had arrived in the village near the evening rush. Shinobi and civilians alike were hurrying home after a hard day of work, training, or missions. If luck was on her side, the crush of bodies would hide the pinkette long enough to make it to her parent's house without being accosted. It wasn't that Sakura didn't want to see her friends, she just wanted to wash off the travel dirt before having to answer the inevitable barrage of questions.

Medical shinobi weren't the only ones expected to share their knowledge after the war. Dozens of tokubetsu and regular jonin had done similar stints in the Allied Nations. Most weren't as long as Sakura's, though. She couldn't help but wonder if Tsunade had possessed an ulterior motive for sending her away following their victory against Kaguya. Had it all been some screwed up effort to protect her from the fallout?

Tsunade had pulled Sakura aside before they reached Konoha following the final battle. Ostensibly, she'd been checking on her apprentice after the carnage and flurry of healing that followed. Sakura had been younger and stupider then, she realized that now. She'd been giddy at the thought of having Sasuke back in Konoha. Tsunade crushed that daydream before it could take root. She confided that while she could save Sasuke's life after his battle with Naruto, she didn't know if she had the clout to protect him from execution. He had been a war criminal, after all.

Sakura had wept and begged Tsunade to use her position to secure Sasuke's life. Then, not sure if that would be enough, Sakura had turned to Naruto and Kakashi. The latter needed more convincing, but eventually agreed to speak on Sasuke's behalf. Then, the whirlwind of rebuilding, forging alliances, and drafting treaties had taken over every spare moment until there was no time to think about anything but the next project. While Sakura had been included as Tsunade's apprentice, she knew that they'd excluded her from the meetings centered around Sasuke.

A few weeks after returning to the Leaf, Tsunade and Kakashi had summoned Sakura to the Hokage's office. They'd explained the exchange of knowledge initiative that they were starting, and what part Sakura was expected to play in it. Sharing information didn't come easily after so many years of secrecy, but Sakura had done her best. The agreement was intended to foster continued cooperation and hopefully avoid feelings of distrust that could lead to more war.

The time that Sakura spent in each village varied wildly, with the longest stretch being in Suna. She'd found the hardy plants that survived in the desert's heat fascinating, and Garaa had more than accommodated her curiosity. Through the years, Sand shinobi had found a use for nearly all of the flora that grew in the arid climate, or at the rare oases that dotted their land. Sakura couldn't help but wonder how many lifetimes of study she had benefited from.

While Sakura wanted to spend longer absorbing everything that she could in Suna, it wasn't meant to be. Tsunade sent a formal request directly to Gaara-sama for Sakura to be returned to the Leaf. Sakura tried not to be angry or view the letter bypassing her as a slight. Besides, she was happy to be back in Konoha. As enjoyable as travelling was, she was ready to get back to real life.

Sakura almost made it home without incident. _Almost_. Two streets away from her parent's house, a yellow ball of exuberance barreled into her. The collision nearly tore Sakura's feet from under her. "Sakura-chan! You made it back in time!"

"Of course I did," Sakura laughed, pulling away from Naruto's fierce hug. She looked up, realizing that he'd grown even taller in their time apart, and met blue eyes that somehow still held impossible optimism. "How are you?"

"Always busy." Naruto's grin hadn't changed at all, nor had his infectious laughter. "Granny and Kakashi-sensei constantly have me on missions these days. They say I need more experience if I'm going to be Hokage."

Sakura smiled and nudged her former teammate with her shoulder. "They're right, you know."

Despite being out of the village for so long, Sakura still knew of its inner workings. She had exchanged letters with Tsunade during her travels, mostly complaints about Kakashi's laziness or Naruto's eagerness. The latter's dream of becoming Hokage had grown closer, but there were still obstacles to overcome. While most people recognized Naruto as the savior from the war, others recalled his childish antics during their academy days.

Tsunade's letters had hinted that Naruto needed more life experience. Or, maybe she thought that he needed to experience more life before accepting the role. Tsunade had suggested something similar before sending Sakura away from Konoha, and the pinkette didn't like the comparison. In fact, she suspected that the only reason she'd been recalled to Konoha was because Tsunade had finally decided to follow through with her threat to pass the mantle on to Kakashi.

Jerking back to the present, Sakura realized that Naruto hadn't stopped talking while her thoughts wandered. She brought her eyes back to his face, trying to ignore the pang of longing that sparked in her heart. Some memories were best forgotten. Completely unaware of her distraction, Naruto grinned. "Do you wanna go get some ramen? Ichiraku has this new-"

"Maybe some other time," Sakura interrupted, trying to keep her face neutral despite the hurt that twisted through her. Seeing the blond's face fall, she moderated her tone. "Later this week maybe? I've been traveling for days, and I really just want to sleep."

Naruto forced one of his sunshine smiles. "Yeah, sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Sakura started to turn away when the boy called out a second time. His words made her blood turn to ice. "Have you seen Sasuke?"

Despite everything, Sakura's chest tightened at the mention of Sasuke's name. She hated the butterflies in her stomach and the sickening taste of bile in the back of her throat. _Dammit._ Naruto looked at her with guiltless blue eyes devoid of malice. He had no clue what he was asking. Sakura forced a tight smile. "I haven't, not recently."

Naruto inclined his head, oblivious as ever. "He was in Konoha a few days ago, but I don't know if he's still here."

"That's great," Sakura lied, keeping the false smile plastered on her face. "I've got to get going, though. My parents are expecting me. I'll see you around!"

Without waiting for a response, Sakura turned and jogged in the direction of her parent's house. The familiar sight drew a sigh of relief from her lips. She didn't bother knocking; Sakura didn't want to risk Naruto being behind her if she paused. As she closed the door, Sakura leaned back and gave herself two heartbeats to drown in the hurt from Naruto's question before draining emotion from her face.

Mebuki chose that moment to sweep around the corner, wiping her hands on a tea towel. With a surprised gasp, she swept Sakura into a hug that nearly crushed the girl's ribs. She rambled happily, complaining that she hadn't known that Sakura was coming home today or she would have prepared her favorite dinner. As the words washed over Sakura, it was easy to pretend that the tears filling her eyes were happiness.

* * *

Despite the exhaustion plaguing her body, Sakura woke early the next morning. The warm yellow walls were confusing until her mind caught up. She was home, in her own bed, not stashed away in a small apartment in Suna. The once familiar surroundings felt suffocating in a way that Sakura couldn't put her finger on, like she no longer fit the space.

While Sakura loved her parents, she thought that it might be time to start looking for her own place in Konoha. Her mother would hate it, of course, but she would eventually understand. Over the past year and a half, Sakura had realized how much she liked having a space that was completely hers. While traveling, she'd been afforded an apartment, or at least a private room, in each of the villages she'd visited. Sakura had felt like an adult for the first time in her life, answering to no one but herself.

Stretching her arms above her head, Sakura groaned. The physical activity of the past few days left her muscles achy, a sure sign that she needed to get back into a regular training routine. Sakura had found sparring partners often enough, but that wasn't the same as a consistent regimen. Kakashi-sensei would be terribly disappointed if he knew how lazy she'd gotten. The complacency of peace had dulled her.

Before getting out of bed, Sakura drew a deep breath and sought the quiet inside herself. It took only a few moments to find the stillness that focused her mind. She had picked up the habit of meditation in Kumo after a discussion on the ways that stress and anxiety affected the body. Today would be busy, full of meetings and reports, things required of her as a shinobi. Additionally, Sakura had a few other tasks that she needed to take care of.

For a moment, Sakura focused on simply being. Tension bled from her muscles as she released her expectations of herself. She would do the best that she could today, and it _would_ be enough. She didn't allow herself to think about the difficult conversations or forced laughter that would be part of the day. Only the steady cadence of her breath existed. In and out, in out.

Feeling calmer and ready to face the problems ahead, Sakura climbed out of bed. Her pack remained where she'd dropped it in the corner of the room, filled with dirty clothes and the odds and ends that she'd collected on her journey. It needed to be cleaned out, but the chore had seemed too daunting the previous night, and she didn't have time this morning. She'd worry about it later. Besides, the majority of items that she'd brought back had been sealed into scrolls to save space. It could wait until she had time to sort it properly.

Sakura opened the bag and rifled through its contents. She tossed an armful of dusty clothes into her hamper when she couldn't find what she wanted. Before going to sleep, Sakura had scrubbed her flak vest clean at least. The familiar habit had been soothing after her conversation with Naruto. _No, don't think about that_ , Sakura chided, feeling some of her calm ebb away.

Finally, Sakura produced a clean pair of jonin blues from her pack. While traveling, she'd alternated wearing her signature red qipao and black pants, the Leaf uniform, and a mixture of local clothing. Today, however, it felt right to slip back into her uniform. The promotion to jonin had come as a shock to Sakura, but Tsunade acted as if it had been long overdue. Before the pinkette left the village, she'd been raised with hardly a murmur of surprise from the gathered shinobi.

Pulling her thoughts back to the present, Sakura dragged a brush through her hair. After securing it with her headband, she debated whether or not to put on some makeup. It took only a second to laugh at the absurdity of that idea. She'd worn it rarely over the past year and a half, but it certainly wasn't an everyday occurrence. Sakura frowned at her reflection in the mirror, then swiped on enough concealer to disguise her exhaustion and called it done.

When Sakura stepped outside, shinobi and civilians crowded the streets. It was still early enough that most of them were on their way to work or training, but late enough that she would pass unnoticed. The previous night, Sakura had made a list of everything that she wanted to accomplish on her first day back in Konoha. Reporting to Tsunade-sama took priority over everything else, however. By now, the Hokage knew that Sakura had returned to the village. She had no interest in ignoring that responsibility and incurring Tsunade's wrath.

Sakura assumed that the meeting would take most of the day. Tsunade would undoubtedly want a full recording of everything that Sakura had learned on her mission. Then, there would be an accounting of Sakura's responsibilities now that she was home, as well. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if she would be relegated back to helping at the hospital, put on the regular mission roster, or some hybrid of the two.

If there was time, Sakura planned to check on Ino today, or tomorrow at the latest. Despite writing dozens of letters, she hadn't known what to say to her one time best friend. 'I'm sorry' felt too insignificant in the face of everything that Ino had lost. Then, it was too late to say anything at all. Sakura felt unwavering guilt that she hadn't been around for Ino after the war to help her through Inoichi's death.

Sakura was surprised to see light in the Hokage's office since Tsunade usually woke up with a hangover. Or, at least, irritable about the sun being so bright and people being so loud. From Tsunade's letters, Sakura knew that the woman was looking forward to leaving the office. She had probably been running poor Kakashi ragged, trying to teach him everything that he needed to know while simultaneously pawning off the duties that she didn't want to take care of personally.

Sakura had painstakingly prepared a report of her journey and the various techniques that she'd learned while away. She doubted that Tsunade would take the time to read everything, but it felt better having her thoughts organized. Sakura's personal notes were still in disarray, but she had an outline to offer if questioned. It should buy her a few days, at least.

Slipping through the familiar corridors, Sakura stopped to compose herself outside the heavy wooden door that led to the Hokage's office. Either Tsunade had dismissed her guard, or they hadn't arrived yet; the hallway was empty. Sakura heard noise on the other side of the doorway, so she raised a hand and knocked. The murmur of voices died down, then Tsunade questioned who it was. Exhaling slowly, Sakura opened the door.

Tsunade's lips curved into a smile before Sakura moved completely into the office. "So, you finally decided to come back," she teased, shuffling the papers in front of her. "Cutting it close aren't you, brat?" Sakura grinned at the term that she'd come to view as an endearment. Tsunade had used it a lot in Sakura's training, generally with a smile, but not always.

"It's good to see you, shishou," Sakura answered, dipping into a bow proper for the woman's station. Then, she offered a smaller one to the shadow who stood by Tsunade's shoulder as always. "And you, Shizune."

"Well, how did you find the world?" Tsunade wrapped her hands around the steaming mug of tea in front of her with the barest hint of a smirk hidden behind it. "I hope you got your fill. Shizune and I have big plans for you."

Sakura arched one eyebrow at Tsunade's unexpected cheek. "Big plans?" When neither of the women answered her question, Sakura sighed. It was going to be one of _those_ meetings.

Digging out her report, Sakura laid it on Tsunade's desk and proceeded as if she wasn't curious about their meaning. "Here's a list of the various techniques I studied. It will take some time to develop practical applications for each, but there are a lot of potential advancements here."

Picking up the papers, Tsunade glanced at them, eyes scanning over the words. After a long moment, she laid them back on the desk and looked up at Sakura. "These will come in handy when you're running the hospital."

Nervous laughter bubbled through Sakura's lips as she looked between Tsunade and Shizune like they'd lost their minds. Neither so much as cracked a smile, now. "What?"

"I want you to take over the hospital," Tsunade repeated. She waved a hand vaguely in the direction of the building then rolled her eyes. "Honestly, why do you think I took you on as an apprentice in the first place?"

Sakura tried to form a response, but the words wouldn't come. She had anticipated being expected to work at the hospital, even hoped that she wouldn't have to start as a first year, but running it? She wasn't ready, she didn't have enough training, there were more experienced medics, she-Tsunade's honey brown eyes narrowed at Sakura's continued silence. "Unless you don't intend to practice medicine in the future. Which means we've both wasted the past year and a half."

"I do," Sakura assured her mentor. She couldn't imagine a life in which she didn't work in the medical field. But this, this was something else. Finally, she sighed. "It's a lot to take in at once."

"You're starting to sound like Kakashi," Tsunade complained, rubbing her temples. " _I'm not ready, I need more time_ , blah, blah, blah. Time's up, girly."

Sakura bristled at the words, and Shizune stepped in to soften them. "You're ready for the medical side of it, and you have more field experience than most. I've been grooming a civilian medic to support you with the administrative side. Plus, he's a damn good doctor in his own right. You'll do fine."

"She doesn't need to be coddled," Tsunade snorted, rolling her eyes again. "She needs to stop hiding in the shadows like a timid little mouse."

Anger flared to life in the pit of Sakura's stomach. Tsunade had said something similar early in Sakura's training. She'd warned the girl that she didn't have time for an apprentice who was content to lurk her teammates' shadows. Sakura hadn't appreciated the insinuation before realizing that it was true. Naruto and Sasuke were always more powerful than her, and she'd let them be. But, that was years ago. Sakura had grown since then, she was her own woman.

"I'll do my best, Hokage-sama," Sakura answered, voice tipping toward annoyance before she caught herself.

Tsunade laughed, a rich, full sound, as her smile broadened. "So, the time away gave you a little backbone, did it? That's good. You'll need it."

Before Sakura could respond, Tsunade continued. "Shizune can take you around later today to help you get a feel for the place. Unfortunately, I have my hands full teaching Kakashi how to be the Hokage."

The trio discussed Sakura's journey in more detail, the sights she'd seen and the people she'd met, now that business had been taken care of. They didn't touch on any of the jutsu, not yet. It was nice to catch up on simpler things for a few minutes. The banter eased some of the tension that Sakura felt from Tsunade's earlier manner. Maybe the woman would forgive her nervousness about the hospital.

A knock interrupted their chatter, then a familiar face peeked into the office. Genma flashed a brilliant grin in Sakura's direction. Much like her friendship with Izumo and Kotetsu, Sakura's relationship with Genma was a relic from her apprentice days. She'd found him funny for the most part, if a little too flirty for his own good. The man brought his attention back to Tsunade once Sakura returned his smile. "Kakashi is here to see you, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade waved for Genma to show Sakura's former mentor in, then sighed and seemed to steel herself for a fight. Kakashi stepped into the room completely unchanged by the past year and a half. He bowed briefly. "You summoned me, Hokage-sama?"

Kakashi's shoulders still slouched with indifference as he glanced at Tsunade. His dark sleeves were rolled away from the hands stuffed into his pockets, just as Sakura remembered. Somehow, Kakashi managed to exude a sense of boredom and arrogance at the same time. But then, he'd always done that. The only notable differences that Sakura could see were the new jonin uniform and the two eyes that widened at the sight of her. "Welcome back."

Sakura dipped her head, surprised by the nostalgia that washed over her. She had grown closer to Kakashi in the weeks immediately after the war. Team Seven had been complete at the end, broken and bleeding, but alive. Then, Sasuke challenged Naruto, and chaos erupted a second time. Kakashi had been beside Sakura when she finally fought through Sasuke's genjutsu.

Slamming the door on that memory, Sakura offered a genuine smile. "It's good to see you, Sensei."

"You two can catch up on your own time," Tsunade snipped, drumming her fingers on the desk. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago, Hatake."

"Maa, maa," the man soothed, making a calming gesture with his hands. "A black cat crossed my path so I had to-"

Tsunade rolled her eyes so hard that Sakura was surprised that her head didn't come loose. "My fist is about to cross your path. When are you going to start taking this seriously? Your inauguration is tomorrow. As in, the day after today. Do you have any idea-"

Shizune tugged Sakura's sleeve, pulling her aside. "Come on, they'll be like this for the next six hours or so. Let's get you settled at the hospital."

Sakura nodded, frowning at the spectacle in the office. When she had first heard that Tsunade picked Kakashi as her successor, it had come as a shock. The man shrugged responsibility whenever possible, doing the bare minimum the rest of the time. He was an accomplished shinobi, true, but that wasn't the same thing as having leadership skills. There had been glimpses of such capabilities on their missions, but they were few and far between. And, not everyone was privileged to those either. Truth be told, Sakura had been equally surprised that Kakashi had accepted the role.

Pushing the thought from her mind, Sakura followed Shizune from the office. They paused when the door swung open to reveal Shikamaru entering the building. Sakura had been looking forward to needling him for weeks. The man had spent some time in the Sand while she was there, a couple of different trips actually. Sakura caught him and Temari having a candlelit dinner at one of the fancier restaurants, once. It looked a lot like a date from her point of view.

"Planning on seeing Temari anytime soon?" Sakura asked, fighting to keep the grin from her lips. "I promised Gaara-sama that I would send some special seeds from Konoha back to the greenhouses, and since you seemed to enjoy spending so much time in Suna . . . "

Shikamaru snorted under his breath, hint of a blush climbing up his neck. "I'll let you know if any of my missions take me back there."

Sakura's grin widened. "Right, _missions."_

Brushing off Sakura's teasing, Shikamaru nodded. "I've got to get this paperwork down to the cypher division, but maybe we can catch up some other time? it's good to see you back."

Before Sakura could make any additional comments, the man disappeared into the crush of shinobi hurrying through the hallway on the various tasks that kept Konoha running. She shook her head after him, grinning as she followed Shizune from the building.

Half a dozen people called out to Sakura to welcome her back in the short time that it took them to reach the hospital. Those who didn't speak nodded hello; the acknowledgement filled Sakura with a sense of belonging.

Shizune kept up a constant stream of information while they walked, names and details that flew over Sakura's head. The woman paused on the tree lined path to the main entrance. "Are you doing okay?"

"There are just a lot of memories here," Sakura responded, shaking her head to clear the thoughts. "It just took me by surprise is all."

Shizune nodded while approaching the automatic door to the hospital. It hissed open, and they stepped through. "Things haven't changed much since the war. You know most of our procedures already, so it's getting back into the swing of things with patients. Did you do much of that while you were gone?"

"Not really," Sakura admitted, feeling self-conscious even though nothing in Shizune's tone suggested judgment. Most of Sakura's time had been spent researching new techniques and teaching familiar ones to other medics. "It was interesting to see how foreign hospitals and clinics did things though."

"This way," Shizune indicated, leading Sakura through the bustling halls. The woman pressed her badge to a couple of sensors, then branched off to the right. Pulling a key from her pocket, Shizune unlocked a closet that must have been flattered to be termed an office. Someone had stuffed a small desk and chair on one side while a dilapidated exam table filled the other half of the room. There was barely room to walk between them.

Sakura raised one eyebrow at the state of the room, and Shizune shrugged. "I know, but it's all we have right now. At least it has a desk. My first office didn't even have that."

Sakura dropped her bag on the desk, raising a small cloud of dust. Without asking the plan for the rest of the day, she shrugged out of her flak vest and hung it on the decrepit chair. She pulled a lab coat from her bag. Sakura doubted that she would see any patients today, but she wanted to look the part just in case. Especially considering the information that Tsunade had just hit her with.

Once Sakura had changed, Shizune led them back through the warren of hallways. Most of the doctors and nurses snapped to attention when Shizune passed by, busying themselves with whatever was at hand. Obviously, she had taken on more of a leadership role at the hospital while Tsunade was busy training her replacement.

Shizune stopped near the central nursing station, a large u-shaped desk crowded with medics enjoying a lull in the day's patients. The conversation slowed, then stopped altogether when she tapped one of the men on the shoulder. "Takeda-sensei, may we have a moment?"

The man must have recognized Shizune's voice because he turned toward them immediately. Sakura's mouth fell open as she gazed up into a familiar face. The piercing blue eyes, partially obscured by square glasses, hadn't changed at all. The man's black hair was shorter now, closer cropped to his head, but there was no mistaking him. "Kazuko-sensei?"

"Sakura-chan," the man answered, a small smile appearing on his face "What are you doing here? How have you been?"

Before Sakura could answer any of the questions, Shizune's arms crossed over her chest. She looked between the pair of them with an unreadable expression. "You two know each other?"

Sakura dipped her head in acquiesce, then combed through her hair with her fingers. Maybe she should have taken more time on her appearance this morning. First impressions were hard to shake, after all. "Kazuko-sensei was a first year resident when I trained with Tsunade." Sakura answered. "And, he was far kinder to me than he had any right to be."

"You were so insistent that you made it damn near impossible to refuse. Always underfoot and in the way, trying to learn everything you could. Like you couldn't just chakra everything away with the wave of your hand." Kazuko's easy laugh made Sakura blush. Most of the civilian medics hadn't been patient with a fifteen year old girl showing them up even though they saw the uses of medical ninjutsu. Kazuko had been amused by her desire to learn traditional healing and had proven kind enough to teach her.

Sakura's flush deepened at the words. Hopefully, she had grown up since then, even though her desire to learn as much as possible hadn't changed. "Your training has served me well. There have been many times when I couldn't use chakra to heal. The skills that I learned from you saved dozens of lives during the war."

"I'm glad you made it through. I heard the stories about Konoha's pink-haired medic and how she quite possibly turned the tide." Kazuko's smile widened enough to flash perfect, white teeth. "Of course, I had no doubt who _that_ description belonged to."

"My role was over exaggerated," Sakura interrupted, cheeks burning like a bonfire to the point that she had to turn away. "Naruto and Sasuke were the ones who ended the war, with Kakashi-sensei. I'm just glad that I could help a little bit."

The memory of Gaara arriving on the battlefield with the horribly injured Naruto flashed through Sakura's mind. If the Yondaime hadn't carried a portion of the nine tails still-no, she couldn't think about that. Sometimes, Sakura still had nightmares about the way Naruto's heart had stopped despite every ounce of chakra that she pushed into his body. Shuddering, she brought herself back to the present. The panic was over, and Naruto had survived. They all had.

Sensing the sudden shift in atmosphere, Kazuko dropped his head. "Well, thank you for your service, either way."

Shizune coughed from behind her hand, dark eyes shifting from face to face. "I suppose this will make the transition easier than we expected."

"Transition?" Kazuko asked, turning his gaze toward the woman for the first time since their introduction.

"Sakura will be taking over the role that Tsunade, and more recently myself, have been filling at the hospital." Shizune delivered the words like they were a comment on the weather, instead of a statement that would change everything. "Kazuko, meet your new boss."


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura reconnects with Ino and reveals some things about her time away and begins to realize the hospital job might not be as easy as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words - 4,900  
> Rating - T  
> Warnings - Spoilers I suppose if you haven't watched all of Naruto, drinking, former Sasu/Saku mention  
> Author's Note - Look, I managed to finish the chapter and get it beta'd before the end of the month lol Thanks to Cinlat for making this chapter so much better (honestly, get you a beta that you trust, your writing with thank you. Tenzo will appear in the next chapter which hopefully should be out by the end of next month if not before. If you like what I do, consider buying me a ko-fi! Enjoy!

"Try to keep her off of it as much as possible," Kazuko cautioned, securing an elastic bandage around the ankle of a young girl. When the mother scoffed, he chuckled under his breath. "I'm sure that's easier said than done."

The black haired toddler snubbed and rubbed her nose on her sleeve. Kazuko produced a lollipop from the pocket of his lab coat and, after a glance to her mother for approval, held it out for the little girl. She gulped in another breath to stop her tears as she took the treat. He turned his attention back to explaining the basic steps of caring for a sprain while the toddler sucked happily on the candy. The girl flashed a sticky grin at Kazuko and waved a fist over her mother's shoulder when she was carried from the room.

Sakura watched the family disappear around the corner, then turned to find Kazuko jotting shorthand notes into the file. "I could have healed that in a few seconds, that girl could have walked out of here," she stated.

"I know," Kazuko answered. He snapped the file shut, then gestured toward the door. "And, how many mothers would bring their children tomorrow? Sprains, tiny abrasions, bumps that they would have treated at home. At what point does it end? When do we start turning them away?"

"You're suggesting that medical ninjutsu is only for emergencies or shinobi?" Sakura frowned at the realization. She hated the idea of not helping whenever she could. Obviously, pushing through pain was useful in battle, but getting back to a normal life as soon as possible had to have some value too. Shouldn't civilians be offered that?

Kazuko raised one shoulder in a shrug and placed the girl's chart into the box beside the nurse's station. "I just don't see the point in overusing it, especially where civilians are concerned. Our bodies can heal themselves, you know?"

Sakura considered the words in silence, then filed them away for another day. She didn't want to get into this argument until she'd had time to prepare her thoughts. Yawning, Sakura glanced at her watch. "Isn't our shift almost over?"

Laughing, Kazuko nodded at the clock. "We technically finished forty-five minutes ago, but that's something else that you need to get used to. We never, and I mean _never_ , get out on time."

The day had sped by in a blur of patients and new information. Sakura had studied the outdated system used at the hospital and gotten to know the people that she'd be working with in the coming months. She already had dozens of ideas on how to improve workflow and charting, but didn't mention them to Kazuko, not yet. Firstly, she didn't want him to think that she was overstepping. And secondly, Sakura swore to spend the first couple of months learning how things were done before she changed them.

Sakura kept Kazuko in her peripheral vision as they walked toward her office. Despite spending nearly the entire day together, the pair hadn't discussed Sakura's effective take over of his position. Though the stress of his thoughts on the situation were never far from her mind, Sakura hadn't found the courage to ask. She hated the unknown. Handling, or even redirecting, anger was simple, but silence made her antsy.

Pausing outside her office door, Sakura turned to look up at Kazuko. "So, there are no hard feelings about all of this, right?"

Kazuko pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose before meeting Sakura's eyes. His expression remained unreadable, as it had all day. "No hard feelings about what? About being replaced as acting head of the hospital for a woman six years my junior simply because she's a shinobi and I'm a civilian?"

The statement stunned Sakura into silence. Her mouth opened and shut a couple of times as she tried to formulate a response. Then, Kazuko chuckled. "I'm kidding, mostly."

"Are you though?" Sakura asked, studying the medic for a long moment. "It sounds bad when you say it like that."

"I don't have any hard feelings toward you," Kazuko clarified. Then, he shrugged. "But, don't expect me to take it easy on you just because you're the Hokage's favorite."

Sakura toyed with a loose button on her lab coat, twisting it one way, then the other. Kazuko's light tone didn't match his words. He had to be at least a little bit annoyed by the situation, but she didn't press. "You know that Tsunade-sama is passing on the robes tomorrow, right?"

"To your former sensei, yes." Kazuko answered. The man rubbed the side of his neck and sighed. "Look, I'm not going to be a problem for you. I honestly respect everything that you've accomplished, but you're only what, eighteen?"

"Nineteen," Sakura corrected. The rebuttal came a heartbeat too quick for her to pretend that the remark hadn't stung. A flush of annoyance crept into her cheeks as she did the mental math. "And, twenty-five makes you so much more mature? Shinobi don't have the luxury of growing up in the safety of the village-"

Kazuko's scoff stopped the flow of words short. "The safety of the village?"

The near complete destruction of Konoha at the hands of Pein only a few years earlier jumped into Sakura's mind. Then, the calamity of the nine tails attack not long before that. Maybe Kazuko had a point. Living in a shinobi village wasn't as safe as she'd made it out to be, even with the protection it offered.

Sakura cleared her throat and tried again. "What I mean to say is that I've seen more than most nineteen year olds, more than most thirty year olds, even. I've worked in multiple hospitals over the past two years, served as a combat medic on missions, and in war. I'm not exactly inexperienced."

"I never said you were," Kazuko conceded with a tip of his head. He glanced down at his watch then shook his wrist. The gleam of silver disappeared into one sleeve. "Can we continue this conversation some other time? I'm already late for another engagement."

Sakura arched one eyebrow, wondering if Kazuko were blowing her off because he didn't want to deal with the issue right now. He obviously had more that he wanted to say on the subject. Curiosity nearly drove her to ask, but she surrendered to common sense in the end. She didn't know this man well enough to push the topic. "Fine. See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Kazuko confirmed, turning away when Sakura stepped into her office. She didn't let his attitude bother her. They would eventually work their issues out. Sakura would prove that she deserved the position as she'd done dozens of times over the past three years. Kazuko was a worry for tomorrow; Sakura had other plans tonight.

After removing her lab coat, Sakura left her office. She was halfway out of the building before realizing that her stethoscope still hung around her neck. Without breaking stride, she dropped it into her bag and greeted the evening air.

A day at the hospital had served as a reminder that some things were more important than catching up on rest. Like catching up with old friends who deserved her attention. Sakura had passed by the flower shop on her way to the Hokage's office, but hadn't found the courage to stop. After so long, she owed Ino a visit, both to check on her and to apologize for the distance between them.

The familiar house filled Sakura with a sense of nervousness that she couldn't explain. She had come here dozens of times in her childhood and early teen years, but not once since Inoichi's death. The man had been a permanent fixture in the village for as long as Sakura could remember. He had doted on Ino, even more than her mother did, which was an impressive feat. Sakura couldn't imagine what their lives must look like without him. She didn't want to, honestly.

When Sakura knocked, the door opened as if it hadn't been properly latched. A familiar voice called out. "Come on in, dinner is almost ready."

Sakura froze on the doorstep. "Um-I think you might be expecting someone else."

Yamanaka Hanako appeared in the rectangle of warm light spilling into the street, dusting her hands on the cream colored apron. Her eyes widened at the girl standing on her welcome mat. "I thought I recognized that voice. Welcome home, Sakura." The woman smiled, kindness evident in her eyes. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Sakura felt a surge of shame at the easy way Ino's mother greeted her. Hanako looked nearly identical to Sakura's memory. Her brown hair piled neatly at top of her head in a loose bun despite a few strands that had escaped to frame her face. She wore a perfectly tailored dress in shades of sapphire, leaving no doubt about where Ino's impeccable fashion sense came from.

Hanako's face had changed over the past two years though. Sakura didn't remember the fine lines that spidered away from the corner of her eyes. The deep creases along each side of her mouth were new as well. She had aged a decade in a fraction of the time. Sakura wanted to wrap the woman in a tight hug as she tried to convey her condolences, but she didn't know where to begin.

"Forehead? Is that you?" Ino's incredulous voice drew Sakura away from her pitying thoughts. She spun around to find the blond standing a dozen or so feet behind her.

While Hanako had changed in small ways, Ino looked like an entirely different person. A dangerous sparkle still lit her blue eyes, but the fire had been dampened down some. Sakura wasn't certain if it was the influence of her mother, or the difficulties that life had thrown her way. The young woman carried herself differently, too. Somehow, Ino exuded an air of authority. It took Sakura a moment to realize that she wore the soft grey uniform of the intelligence division.

"Hey," Sakura answered when she finally found her voice. She hated how lame the word sounded, especially when Ino pursed her lips in amusement. Sakura hurried toward her explanation. "I just got back into the village last night, and I wanted to try to catch up. I mean, obviously you're busy right now, but maybe we could meet later?"

Hanako snorted from the kitchen, appearing without warning to wrap an arm around Sakura's shoulders as mothers did. "Don't be silly. You're welcome to join us for dinner."

Sakura hesitated, looking between the two women for a long moment. She didn't want to interrupt their night or force her company on them, especially if Ino wasn't ready to see her. The blond moved closer, hooking an arm through Sakura's opposite her mom and trapping Sakura between them. "Mom's right, come on."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Ino pressed some kind of fruity drink into Sakura's hand and sank onto the opposite end of the couch with a grin. She had changed into a pair of pajama pants and an oversized sweatshirt that hung artfully from one shoulder.

Sakura glanced at the couch, then around the small living room they were sitting in. "It never crossed my mind that you'd moved out of your parent's house."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Sakura winced internally. She hadn't meant to bring up Inoichi again. Over dinner, she'd apologized that she hadn't been there for the women after his death. Hanako had smiled, placed her hand over Sakura's, and thanked her. Ino had nodded and shrugged it off without commenting.

While the meal had started off awkward, the three women soon settled into familiarity. Hanako relished hearing about Sakura's travels, particularly in Suna. She learned that the woman had spent time there in her youth. The Kazekage's gardens were well known for their rare flowers, and Hanako had learned a great deal of her craft there. Sakura tried to remember the types of flowers that she'd studied, but they had mostly been the ones used to create or nullify poisons rather than ornamental varieties. Even so, her new knowledge carried most of the dinner chatter.

Once they'd exhausted botanical talk, Ino caught Sakura up on the happenings in her personal life. She learned that the women ate dinner together most nights during the week. So, it had been natural for Hanako to assume Sakura's knock had belonged to Ino, as her friend had moved into her own apartment not long after the war. Sakura wisely didn't ask if she'd wanted to escape the memory of Inoichi. She couldn't imagine any other reason to leave home so soon after.

Ino didn't respond to the mention of parents, but Sakura knew that she'd heard the slip. The woman took a long drink, then shrugged and resumed the conversation. "I love my mom, I do. But, sometimes she can get a bit clingy, especially after dad..."

When Sakura opened her mouth to apologize again, Ino waved it off. "It's okay. His death was difficult, but I've gotten used to not having him around."

Unsure of how to answer, Sakura nodded. The women lapsed into silence, each in lost their own thoughts. Sakura used the time to look around the small apartment that Ino called home. The clutter of clothes, makeup, and beauty magazines practically screamed the blond's presence, as did the stack of cups leaning precariously to one side. The grey jacket that Ino had been wearing puddled beneath the hook she'd missed when hanging it up.

Sakura nodded toward the uniform. "You joined the intelligence division?"

"I needed something more than the flower shop," Ino answered after a moment. Her expression grew pensive, and she shrugged. "I think Dad would have wanted it."

"It's fitting." Sakura took another sip of the purple concoction that Ino had mixed for them; the fruity blend almost disguised the burn of alcohol. When no more information seemed to be forthcoming, Sakura put her drink back on the table. "So, what else is new with you?"

Ino ran the tip of one finger around the rim of her nearly empty glass, considering the question. Then, she laughed. "Are you asking about boys, Forehead?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the insinuation in Ino's words, but didn't deny the truth. They had gossiped about most of their friends over dinner, but Sakura knew that Ino was holding back. Not that she expected more with Ino's mother at the table. The invitation back to the blonde's apartment guaranteed that she had more juicy tidbits to discuss.

Grinning, Ino affected her most innocent expression. When Sakura rolled her eyes again, the girl's laughter was more believable. Her coy smile didn't fool Sakura at all. "There have been a few of them," Ino admitted. "Boys are a lovely diversion."

The amount should have surprised Sakura, but she couldn't find it in herself. Ino had been serious about chasing Sasuke too, but she hadn't been afraid to make a comment on any pretty boy that she saw. Before Sakura could ask who the _diversions_ had been, Ino continued. "Right after you left, Shikamaru and I made a run of it, but the chemistry just wasn't there."

When they'd been younger, Sakura had assumed that Shikamaru had a crush on Ino. If the blonde had been able to see past her infatuation with Sasuke, she might have felt the same. One of the reasons that Sakura felt confident leaving Ino after the war was that she'd known Shikamaru was there. He and Ino made perfect sense. The unimaginable loss of their fathers would have created a strong bond, but Sakura didn't know if that would be enough. Obviously, needing someone temporarily wasn't the same thing as falling in love. Sakura knew that well.

Unaware of Sakura's darkening thoughts, Ino continued. "Then, there was Kenbe, a chunin in T&I. He was definitely interesting, but kind-of clingy. Daichi was almost too wild for me, especially when I found out that he had four other girls on the side. Hitoshi was closer to what I want-"

"Kami-sama," Sakura gasped, interrupting the stream of names and details. "How many guys have you been with?"

"How else am I supposed to know what I'm looking for?" Ino laughed, tossing her hair out of her eyes. Despite the levity, Sakura noticed the defensiveness that tensed her friend's shoulders. "What about you? Have you been a darling, little angel while out in the big world?"

Sakura picked up her fruity drink and took a long pull for courage before answering. "There have been two."

Ino whistled under her breath and scooted closer. "Only two, in a year and a half? Damn, that sounds lonely. Were they fun at least?"

"Naoki was nice enough," Sakura answered after a moment of contemplation. She hadn't discussed things like this with anyone since leaving Konoha and felt her cheeks burn. "He was a medic in Kumo."

Sakura's mind flashed back to the man's easy smile and wondered how he was doing. After a freak jutsu accident killed both of his parents when he was ten, he had sworn to learn medicine rather than killing. Naoki had made a decent start of it by the time that Sakura met him, already a household name. They'd trained closely for a couple of days, then spent several nights locked around each other.

When it was over, there hadn't been any tears or explosions. They agreed that they'd had fun together, but it was time to move on. Naoiki promised to stay in touch when Sakura left, and they'd exchanged a few letters over the past year. He seemed completely infatuated with his new girlfriend. Sakura wished them the best; she even considered going back for the wedding if their relationship reached that point.

"Fascinating," Ino drawled, tapping manicured nails on the cushion between herself and Sakura. "That's one. Who was lucky number two?"

_This is it,_ Sakura thought, forcing herself to draw a deep breath. She had known that the conversation would turn in this direction, but hadn't decided if she could to say the words. Sakura had wanted to confess this secret for so long, but it wasn't something that she could put into a letter. There was no one that she could tell, no one else who would understand what the name meant.

Ino frowned at the continued silence. "Well? Did this one break your heart? If so, I've learned all kinds of jutsu since you've been gone. I've even created a few of my own. There's one that-"

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered, screwing her eyes shut.

The man's name brought Ino up short, and Sakura never discovered what the new jutsu was. Ino remained quiet for so long that Sakura wasn't sure that a response was coming. The woman took a drink, then clanked her glass onto the table beside Sakura's. "I-I don't even know what to say."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed, dropping her head onto the cushions to stare up at the ceiling.

Nausea swirled in the pit of Sakura's stomach, mixing sourly with a sense of loss that she couldn't explain. Part of her wished that she'd kept her mouth shut and never mentioned Sasuke to anyone. But, she couldn't keep running away from it. Sakura's conversation with Naruto proved that much. He would eventually bring their former teammate up again, or Kakashi would. The problem wouldn't go away, so she had to learn to deal with it.

Swallowing the uncomfortable emotions, Sakura met Ino's gaze. The blond smiled sadly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Sakura answered with a shrug. The uncomfortable burn of tears pricked the back of her eyes as she forced the words from her constricted throat. "I'm mostly over it anyway."

"Clearly," Ino laughed, a bitter, brittle thing. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "What happened?"

Sakura had known that bringing up the past would be painful. Honestly, she wasn't sure why she'd come clean with Ino except that she needed to get it off her chest. Rubbing away the dampness on her cheek, Sakura picked at her nails. "He did what he always does, he ran."

The quiet expletive didn't surprise Sakura, nor did the way that Ino pushed away from the couch to gather their cups. She walked toward the kitchen, presumably for refills, and Sakura used the moment of privacy to compose herself. She had made so many promises that she wouldn't cry over it again, that she wouldn't linger in the hurt, but it was hard to put so much history behind her.

Meeting Sasuke had been a coincidence, a freak thing that she'd called destiny, like they were some sort of star crossed lovers. Nine months out of Konoha, Sakura thought herself far more worldly than she should have. She had been setting up camp when she felt someone watching her. Drawing a kunai while laying out her bedroll, Sakura spun to find Sasuke behind her. The weapon wobbled in response to his half smirk, then lowered.

It had been almost like old times, awkward and comfortable all at once. Exhaustion dulled the edge off Sasuke's arrogance, making him almost friendly. Sakura had been able to read the tiredness in the once familiar eyes as he sank next to the fire. He'd been on a reconnaissance mission, but couldn't tell her where. Sakura hadn't pressed.

Sasuke had opened up while they were eating, even apologizing for the way things had happened between them. Sakura brushed it off, suspecting that a kind face made him lower his guard more than intended. Since they were going in the same direction, they decided to travel together. They shared a campsite for two days, then a bed.

Falling in love with Sasuke a second time had been as easy as the first. Maybe easier. Some parts of Sakura believed they were meant to be together despite everything that tried to tear them apart. If she closed her eyes, she could still feel the heat of his fingertips ghosting across her skin, taste his mouth on hers. It had been everything that Sakura hoped it would be, until it wasn't.

A message reached Sasuke a couple of weeks into their dalliance, some threat that needed his attention. Sakura hadn't begged him to stay. She hadn't even asked for more than a message when he was safe again so they could see each other. Sasuke's mouth had pulled into a frown and as soon as he said her name, Sakura _knew_.

"You always were too good for him," Ino grumbled, handing Sakura the refilled glass. She lifted it to her lips and nodded. The memory stung, but acknowledging it relieved some of the pressure.

Sakura inclined her head in thanks, hoping that Ino knew it was for more than the drink. The blond grinned and waggled her eyebrows. "Besides, now that you've got that out of your system, I can introduce you to some of my boys."

Despite everything, Sakura choked on the liquid in her throat and came up spluttering with laughter. "I think I'd like to focus on myself for a while if it's all the same to you."

Ino snorted under her breath. "Who said you can't do that while having a little fun on the side?"

Sakura smiled noncommittally and raised her drink. She had to pick her battles, and she'd already fought enough of them for one day. Let Ino think that she'd won this one.

* * *

When Sakura's alarm rang at six the following morning, she regretted nearly every decision that she'd made the night before. She groaned and dragged herself to the bathroom. The cold water splashing onto her face woke her more, as did the realization that she didn't want to be late on her first day.

Ino and Sakura had stayed up far too late the night before, letting the alcohol erase much of the distance that the war had put between them. They'd talked and gossiped like they were thirteen years old again, commiserating about men, friends, and coworkers. There had been considerably more cursing and less blushing at the comments than as teenagers though. Midnight was a distant memory when Sakura dragged herself home.

Swiping some makeup on to cover the fact that she hadn't had time to shower, Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror. The dark circles were almost entirely hidden beneath concealer and her cheeks and eyes were bright enough to suggest that she was well-rested. Deciding that was as good as it was going to get, Sakura threw the essentials into her bag and darted out of the room.

Mebuki let out a startled gasp and flattened herself against the wall to keep from being trampled. Embarrassment burned Sakura's cheeks; she hadn't expected her mother to be up so early. When she started to mumble an apology, Mebuki shook her head and offered a bento box. "I made you some lunch in case you didn't have time this morning."

Sakura planted a quick kiss on her mother's cheek and tucked the box into her bag. "You're the best."

"Have a good day," Mebuki answered, squeezing Sakura's shoulder. "You're going to do great."

The uncharacteristic fatih left Sakura speechless. It wasn't that her parents didn't normally believe in her, more that they didn't understand her choice to become a shinobi. As civilians, they couldn't wrap their minds around her lifestyle, the risks that she took and the sacrifices required. They undoubtedly hoped that her position at the hospital would keep her in the village long enough to lead a "normal" life. Maybe they would accept her choices one day.

But, those were worries for another day. Content that she had everything necessary, Sakura hurried toward the hospital. She hadn't asked Tsunade or Shizune when to take up her new duties, but assumed that sooner would be better. Kakashi's inauguration was scheduled for that afternoon, so neither woman would be available to help at the hospital. Besides, Kazuko was expecting her today, and Sakura wanted to surprise him by being there at the start of shift.

When Sakura slipped through the double doors of the hospital, her watch read a quarter until seven. Normally, the ten minutes or so before shift change were the most chaotic. Nurses and doctors should have been busy handing off patients and finalizing notes. The calm that filled the nursing station surprised her. Sakura opened her mouth to ask about it, when a voice startled her into turning.

"I expect my doctors here at least half an hour before the shift change. It makes a smoother transition." Kazuko looked considerably less frazzled than Sakura in his dark khakis and neatly-pressed, navy button-up shirt. A stethoscope shone at the neck of his lab coat.

A flush crept onto Sakura's face as she tried to think of a valid excuse to minimize her embarrassment. Unable to come up with anything, she fell back on the joking rhetoric that Kakashi had used so often. "Sorry, I got lost on the path of life."

"What does that even mean?" Kazuko asked, brow furrowing as he tried to make sense of Sakura's answer. She waved her hand dismissively, and he pressed a cup of coffee into it. "Do better tomorrow."

"Better?" Sakura growled, closing her hand on the white and green styrofoam. Heat eased the tension in her fingers. Kakuzo had already started down the hallway, forcing Sakura to double her stride to match his. "How was I supposed to know you wanted me here earlier? You never mentioned it."

Kazuko paused outside of Sakura's office. "You're the boss, not me. Do things however you want."

Huffing under her breath, Sakura swept into the broom closet that she'd been assigned. Kazuko didn't follow. So much for the man not being a problem. His arrogance wormed under her skin. The most annoying thing was that he was right, arriving earlier did make the transition smoother. Sakura hated that she hadn't thought of it first, Now, it would always be Kazuko's thing.

Sakura dropped her bag on the desk and sipped the coffee. It was strong enough to make her toes curl with barely a hint of creamer. She didn't question how he'd known the way she liked her morning brew. Sakura found it difficult to reconcile the man who pushed all of her buttons the way he did, but was thoughtful enough to bring her a pick me up on the first morning.

Kazuko had been friendly during Sakura's training. The younger days of the insecure boy she'd known were gone, leaving behind the arrogance of experience. Kazuko had obviously distinguished himself for Shizune to allow him to take on so much responsibility. Had his words the previous day held more truth than he could admit, even to himself? Was he bitter that Sakura had been selected instead of him? Why had they picked her over Kazuko?

No, Sakura couldn't let herself go down that path. Not right now. The pinkette took a long pull of the steaming caffeine in her hand, then squared her shoulders. She had proven herself to Tsunade, Kakashi, and even Sasuke by the end of the war. One civilian medic wouldn't be any trouble.


	3. Unexpected Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuko and Sakura continue trying to figure each other out, then an unexpected patient leaves Sakura with more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 4100  
> Trigger Warning: Medical nonsense (I'm not a doctor but I try to be well researched? All mistakes are mine), injury description  
> Author's Note: Finally, here's a glimpse of Tenzo. For those of you not liking Kazuko, I really hope he grows on you. I made him as a placeholder when writing this story but I kind of fell in love with him a bit by the end. Tenzo will be in and out for a few chapters because like I said, this is a ridiculously slow burn lol Enjoy!

Wispy clouds drifted across the sky, promising a clear afternoon. Kazuko sighed and glanced down at his empty lunch container. As much as he wanted to stay outside and enjoy the autumn air, he needed to get back to work. The doors parted to welcome him home and a weight settled on his shoulders. He needed to check on Sakura.

The pink-haired medic had kept herself busy after Kazuko's gentle reprimand at the start of shift. She had worked circles around the other doctors and nurses, bouncing from patient to patient like she had something to prove. Kazuko didn't know Sakura well enough to decide if it was an attempt to avoid him or if she normally worked so tirelessly. But, in the end, it accomplished the same thing.

Kauzuko's memories of Sakura differed considerably from the woman whose name dotted the bottom line of the large stack of discharge papers he examined. She had been fourteen or fifteen at the time of her apprenticeship, quiet and unsure of herself. The civilian doctors hadn't known what to make of the girl, and the shinobi gave her a cursory glance at best. Everyone expected Sakura to fail, but she turned that doubt into a flourishing career.

That girl had blossomed into a woman who not only took criticism, but learned from it as well. This Sakura wasn't frightened by failure, at least, if she was, it didn't show. Kazuko had tested her temper several times already, but she managed to keep it under disciplined control. Sakura no longer seemed liable to punch holes in the wall or burst into tears at the slightest setback. She'd matured and lost the quiet demeanor that buried raw talent.

Even Sakura's reliance on ninjutsu had changed. Despite her annoyance, the woman had taken Kazuko's rebuke from yesterday to heart. She had treated dozens of civilians this morning, never once suggesting anything except traditional methods. All of her patients left their rooms with fresh bandages or bottles of medicine, smiling and at ease. Obviously, her bedside manner had improved as well.

Kazuko leafed through one of Sakura's files, fully anticipating the need to lecture her about proper charting methods, but they were immaculate. Her legible, concise remarks would make it easier for the nurses inputting information and the physicians who took over ongoing cases alike. Sakura had been an ideal employee apart from one morning of tardiness.

The woman in question swept out of an exam room and placed another chart in the box on the desk. Without speaking, Sakura picked up the next patient's information and skimmed the intake notes. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she chewed on her lower lip.

Kazuko crossed the distance between them in two strides and tugged the chart from Sakura's hands. Green eyes flashed with annoyance, but the woman suppressed it almost immediately. Her voice retained the cold fury when she bit off each word, however. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'll take this one," Kazuko answered, skimming the notes. It looked like a bout of stomach flu, lovely. Sakura opened her mouth to argue, but Kazuko tapped his watch. "You're going to miss the inauguration if you don't leave soon."

The emotions that flashed across Sakura's face were easy enough to read: surprise, confusion, happiness, followed quickly by suspicion. She raised one eyebrow, tone shifting from choppy accusation to hesitant admission. "I assumed I wouldn't be able to go. Someone needs to stay behind and watch the hospital after all."

"Yeah, me," Kazuko answered with an attempt at levity. "Now, get lost before I change my mind." Without waiting for Sakura's response, he turned toward the exam room that she had been preparing to enter.

Technically, Kazuko didn't have the authority to tell Sakura what to do, but she accepted the role of subordinate easily enough. It would take the woman a few days to realize that she could boss him around instead of taking orders. Or, Shizune would come and give him hell for being difficult during the transition. Either way, Kazuko planned to make the most of his fleeting leadership.

Kazuko wondered if he was pushing Sakura too hard, then shook his head. The job that she'd accepted was difficult; it required tough skin and an unswerving sense of purpose. Running the hospital wasn't a temporary fix to make Sakura feel important, only to be passed on when she got bored with it. It would test her commitment to the village, though he suspected that she would pass with flying colors given her past.

Sakura hadn't shown any signs of flightiness, necessarily, but she was young. At nineteen, Kazuko wouldn't have been ready for the responsibility. He didn't begrudge Sakura the position that she'd been given in the hospital, not really. He knew that being a shinobi wasn't for the faint of heart, and the woman had probably seen more deaths than he could imagine. Sakura understood what sacrifice looked like, but did she fully comprehend how that functioned during peace?

While Kazuko hadn't called Sakura on it, he knew that the woman had downplayed her role in the war. He'd heard the reports from the front lines. Sakura couldn't have been more than sixteen or seventeen at the time, not long after they'd worked together. The whispers about a pink-haired kunoichi who saved Naruto on the battlefield circulated like wildfire. That description could have only belonged to one person.

Despite being an accomplished medic when the war broke out, Kazuko had been deemed necessary to the village, keeping him away from the front lines. He had been pulled from the small hospital where he was finishing his residency to help with the cleanup in Konoha. The war produced surprisingly few casualties, especially among civilians. With medical ninjutsu being reserved for the more seriously injured shinobi, Kazuko had treated dozens of burns, cuts, broken bones, and lesser injuries. His assistance freed up the medical nin for more complicated cases.

In those first couple of chaotic months after the war, Kazuko had seen Sakura only once. They'd passed in a hallway, but the woman hadn't even looked up from the chart she was reading. He had recognized the exhaustion in the way she carried herself, the physical markers that came from pushing the body well past what it was meant to handle. Sakura had been running on fumes and determination.

Most of the woman's attention had been spent on her teammates during those days, both of whom had been badly injured at the end of the war. Even civilians could recognize Naruto and Sasuke on sight, undoubtedly two of the most powerful shinobi in the world. And Sakura had stood shoulder to shoulder with them. That alone deserved Kazuko's respect.

By the time Kazuko returned to Konoha full time, he'd heard that Sakura had left the village. There hadn't been much time to think during those days. Shizune and Tsunade began to overhaul the hospital and move people around to fit its new needs. The chaos presented the perfect place for Kazuko to stand out. He had worked hard over the past year to attain his current position.

Shizune had seen the potential in Kazuko and pushed him out of his comfort zone. Long shifts, mountains of paperwork, and sacrificing every moment for work had taken a toll, but it had come with a reward as well. Shizune trusted him with more responsibility over time, then freedom once she realized that he could handle it. He'd heard the whispers that Tsunade was planning to leave the village and assumed Shizune would go with her.

Kazuko had expected that the mantle would pass to him, and it probably should have. He had no doubt that if he'd been a shinobi, he would have received the position with accolades for the hard work he'd put in. Instead, it had passed to Sakura. Kazuko had meant it when he said that he wouldn't cause problems for her, but he couldn't help but feel slighted. He wouldn't make her life any harder, but he would be damn sure that she was ready for the role. If she found it too difficult, he'd be there to pick up the pieces.

Sighing, Kazuko shook himself from the thoughts and read the chart in his hand a second time. Stomach flu would take his mind off of his own concerns, at least temporarily. Time to get back to work.

* * *

When Sakura slipped back into the hospital just under two hours later, she breathed a sigh of relief. Being able to attend the inauguration had been a pleasant surprise, even if she hadn't found any close friends in the crowd to stand with. The Kakashi displayed above the gathered villagers seemed an entirely different person from the man of Sakura's genin days. For some reason, she had expected him to look out of his depth or nervous. Instead, Kakashi exuded a calm sense of authority as the robes settled on his shoulders. Then, the shadows of the hat obscured his face entirely.

Sakura hadn't stayed for the other festivities that surrounded the inauguration. Many businesses were closed so that everyone could attend, but vendors had popped up like mushrooms after a heavy rain, filling the street with tantalizing scents and unusual sights. Sakura almost paused to buy a doll painted in greys to resemble Kakashi, if only to tease him about it later, but the line was too long for her to give it serious thought.

The streets were crowded with shinobi back from missions for the ceremony and civilians alike. As she hurried, a few people called out to Sakura, inviting her to join them. She waved them off and continued to push through the throng. Even though she'd wanted to, Sakura hadn't stayed to congratulate Kakashi in person. She knew that she'd have a chance to do so later when it didn't involve hours in line.

Getting to go to the inauguration had been an unexpected kindness, and Sakura didn't want to spend too long away from the hospital. The last thing that she needed was to give Kazuko another reason to be annoyed at her. Honestly, the man sent more mixed signals than Sasuke with his back and forth attitude. One minute, Sakura believed that Kazuko respected her, maybe even saw her as an equal, and the next it was nothing but condescending critiques. She was determined to get to the bottom of it, soon.

Before Sakura left the hospital, she'd asked a few discreet questions of the nursing staff and learned that Kazuko had a sweet tooth. She stopped at one of the street vendors on her way back to work and picked up two sticks of dango. Sakura ate one as she walked, and left the other wrapped in paper. The sticky treat would cause a sugar high that would undoubtedly leave her crashing in the afternoon, but it was worth every tasty morsel. Apparently, she and Kazuko had something in common.

Slipping into the building, Sakura made her way to Kazuko's office. That location was another bit of information she'd gleaned from the nurses. Surprisingly, the cramped space was even smaller than her own. Sakura had made certain that Kazuko was tied up with a patient before entering. She left the stick of dango on his desk without a note or explanation. It wasn't a payment for the morning's coffee, exactly, but Sakura would be damned if she was going to owe Kazuko anything.

Conscience appeased, Sakura returned to her office. She pulled her lab coat on before heading toward the nurse's station to see where she was needed. The first couple of patients were routine, a high fever in a toddler that could have been any of a dozen viruses, but wasn't dangerous enough to need intervention. Then, a broken finger that Sakura had to force herself not to heal with medical ninjutsu. The third was an elderly woman with unexplained weakness in her hands.

Sakura had just begun to take a family history when a soft knock halted her words. She frowned as a nurse slipped into the room after the sound. The young woman bowed, first to Sakura, then the woman on the exam table. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, Haruno-sensei, but you're needed for another patient."

"I'm sorry," Sakura murmured, repeating the nurse's sentiment. Then, she patted the woman's shoulder. "We'll be back with you in just a moment."

Curious, Sakura followed the nurse from the room, her mind spinning a mile a minute. She couldn't figure out who would specifically need her attention. For a brief moment, Sasuke's image flitted through her mind. Could he have been injured and brought back to the village somehow? Had he requested her? Sakura viciously quashed the thought.

Kazuko waited in the hallway, hands tucked into the pockets of his khaki pants. He nodded a short greeting. "They just brought in an injured shinobi."

"Where," Sakura asked, shifting to a more professional demeanor. Kazuko led her away from the main exam rooms toward the shinobi wing. It was separate from the civilian area, both as a precaution, and to keep their secrets from slipping out. Nervousness gnawed at the pit of Sakura's stomach. "Do you have any information?"

Kazuko snorted under his breath. "Do you really think they would give a civilian the details? All I know is the location."

Sakura ignored the barb in the man's words. She didn't have time to deal with Kazuko's issues, not when an injured shinobi of unknown condition waited. Kazuko paused and raised his hand to indicate a door that looked like a dozen others they'd passed along the way. With a nod, Sakura pushed it open and moved into the sterile, antiseptic scented room.

The curtain had been drawn over the windows, dimming the interior to cool grey. Sakura frowned and flipped the light switch. A familiar form hunched on the hospital bed, arms curled protectively around his middle. Blood dappled the crisp, white sheet and the grey vest covering the man's chest. Sakura did a double-take. His armor was definitely grey, not green. She recognized the discrepancy, then discarded it. "Yamato-taicho?"

Sweat dampened hair clung to Yamato's forehead when he looked up. The man winced at finding Sakura standing by the foot of the bed. It took the pinkette a tremendous amount of self-control to keep from mimicking the expression. Yamato's left eye was swollen shut, and an angry, red gash curved along his cheekbone. It had come dangerously close to blinding him. Blood leaked from his split lip, oozing over his chin to disappear into the black fabric that sheathed his neck.

Yamato's chest plate had been shattered on the left side, crushed hard enough to tear the skin beneath. A flood of new blood trickled across the dried streaks that ran down Yamato's hip to stain the sheet. Numerous cuts and bruises marred the exposed skin, but his side was the worst injury. Yamato's hands curved over his middle in obvious pain. "Hey, Sakura," he managed, voice tight with effort.

The calm voice that had settled Sakura's nerves so often on missions had changed, evaporating in the face of this new reality. Now, Yamato sounded tired and old. Shaking the unnecessary thoughts away, Sakura moved closer. She rested her hands against his chest to guide him backward. "Lie back so I can examine you."

Yamato hissed between his clenched teeth at the movement, and Sakura felt a wave of pity for the man. She eased chakra into his body to seek out hidden injuries. Despite her effort to be as gentle as possible, Yamato jerked at the invasion. His chakra resisted the gentle lull of hers, sparking wildly in response. Sakura drew a deep breath and closed her eyes, blocking out the distractions to search for the wounds that she couldn't see. Blood pulsed sluggishly from Yamato's side.

_There_ , Sakura thought, focusing on the lacerated spleen and blood seeping into Yamato's abdomen. The ribs above it were broken as well, hairline cracks splintering away from the impact site under her hand. The rest of his organs seemed in working order, so she focused on the main injury. There would be time for a second exam once she had him stabilized.

Exhaling, Sakura wove her chakra around Yamato's ribs to reinforce and shift them into place. The man arched off the bed, hands clenching against the railing until his knuckles turned white. Sakura murmured an apology as she closed the wound on Yamato's spleen. The flutter of chakra against hers weakened, and she pulled back. Yamato collapsed on the pillows, breathing hard.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, catching Yamato's wrist to measure his pulse. The thrum of his heartbeat against her fingers was fast, but not alarmingly so considering the blood loss.

Sakura moved her hands to the unfamiliar fastenings of Yamato's Anbu vest, forcing her curiosity to the back of her mind. The shoulder straps came loose easily, along with the catches on the side. She lifted the plate away. Blood and dirt coated the wound, mixing with scraps of black fabric. Yamato's shirt had been shredded by the sharp edges of his broken armor.

When the man didn't speak, Sakura tried again. "I need to know what happened, to make sure I didn't miss something."

Brown eyes flashed open when Sakura cut the shirt away to access the damage. "I'm fine," Yamato ground out as her fingers probed.

"Oh, I can see that," Sakura growled, tugging harder at the fabric until Yamato shifted so that she could remove it. "Internal bleeding, broken ribs, and Kami knows what else."

The damage to Yamato's abdomen was extensive. Blue, black and purple streaks spanned from the center of his chest to below his navel, then disappeared around his side. Sakura applied gentle pressure to his stomach, visualizing the organs under her hands. Yamato grunted and squeezed his eyes shut.

Shaking her head, Sakura moved to the opposite side of the bed and unlocked the supply cabinet. She pulled down a blood pressure cuff and fit it around Yamato's upper arm, then attached a pulse ox to his finger. A couple of taps on a machine, then an electronic hiss filled the room. Sakura ignored the tension in the man's body, her eyes glued to the monitor as numbers crawled across the screen.

Yamato's blood pressure was low while his heart rate remained elevated. The findings were consistent with blood loss, especially a considerable amount. He wasn't unconscious though, so that was a good sign. Chewing on her lower lip, Sakura pulled the stethoscope over her head. Yamato's muscles tensed at the cold metal, but he didn't pull away. His aspirations were diminished, but not absent, another good thing.

Sakura blew air through her lips in frustration as she replaced the instrument around her neck. She eyed Yamato for a long moment, studying the dark circles beneath his eyes which were focused on the opposite wall. The man had lost weight since she saw him last, muscle standing out in a way that she'd never noticed before.

"Can you please tell me what happend," Sakura asked, moderating her tone further. "Your injuries are significant, and if I missed something because I didn't have enough information..."

"I'm fine," Yamato repeated, his voice completely devoid of the warmth that Sakura remembered. He grimaced and shifted on the bed.

Sakura opened her mouth to ask if Yamato was in pain, then shut it just as quickly. Even if he was, he'd never admit it. She shook her head and cut away the remainder of his shirt so that she could better examine Yamato's side. Congealed blood and dirt made it impossible to determine the extent of the damage.

Yamato struggled into a sitting position when Sakura touched his shoulder. She pulled off the shreds of his shirt to check his back. A nasty bruise curled around his side, shades of mottled red radiating from a band of darker crimson. If Sakura had to guess, and she did since the man remained stubbornly tight lipped, he had been slammed backward into something like a bar or the edge of a counter hard enough to crack ribs.

"I want to keep you overnight for observation. Then, we'll reevaluate in the morning." Sakura hadn't expected an answer, so the silence didn't surprise her. "I've started healing your ribs, but they're going to hurt like hell for a couple of days."

"I'm familiar with the procedure," Yamato answered, popping his neck. The words made Sakura's hands pause against his back. She couldn't help but wonder how many times he'd lived through this exact situation. The shock of seeing Yamato in an Anbu uniform had begun to wear off, and Sakura didn't know how she felt about her new knowledge.

Nodding as if the answer made perfect sense, Sakura pulled some antiseptic and gauze from the cabinet. Yamato didn't flinch when she wiped the saturated cloth across the cut even though she knew it stung horribly. After cleaning the wound, Sakura eased chakra into the skin and encouraged it to knit back together. The smooth swath of flesh never ceased to amaze her, no matter how many times she healed someone.

Sakura had just started to wrap a bandage around Yamato's chest to stabilize his ribs when she heard the door open behind her. She turned, fully anticipating to lecture whomever stood there, only to have the words die on her lips. Kakashi filled the doorway, face shadowed by the red and white hat he wore. The Hokage's robes fit him well, making the man's normally slender frame more imposing.

Kakashi removed the hat almost immediately, tossing it onto the empty chair. His charcoal eyes slid from the man on the bed, to Sakura without speaking. He knelt and lifted up a pack that Sakura hadn't noticed on the floor and rummaged inside before coming up with a blue garment. Yamato caught the jonin shirt midair with his right hand. Sakura raised one eyebrow in disbelief, looking between the pair in confusion.

"Report," Kakashi demanded, startling Sakura from her silence. He unfastened the robes as Yamato and Sakura rushed to speak over one another in a jumble of incoherent words.

When they both stopped mid-sentence, Kakashi frowned. Yamato recovered quicker. "I'm fine, Hokage-sama."

"You had broken ribs and internal bleeding," Sakura growled, surprised at the anger sparking inside of her. "That's hardly fine."

Kakashi's mask twitched as he tipped his head toward Sakura, and she knew the man was trying to hide a smile. Huffing out a breath, she sighed. "I stabilized his ribs and stopped the bleeding, but without a full description of what happened, I can't promise that I didn't miss something."

The silence lasted for several long seconds, then Kakashi shook his head. "You don't have clearance for mission details."

The words stole Sakura's breath, and she whirled to face Kakashi so quickly that he took a step backward and raised his hands. She looked up at her former sensei with narrowed eyes. "I don't have clearance?" Sakura enunciated each word clearly for maximum effect. "You expect me to treat patients that I don't have full access to?"

Kakashi started to speak, but the sound of the door and a familiar voice cut him off. "Not for long."

Tsunade swept into the room, honey eyes taking in the gathered shinobi far too calmly. The fury in Sakura's chest intensified as she stared at the woman, noticing the hard set of her mentor's mouth. "I'll finish the exam," Tsunade continued.

Sakura seethed, hands tightening into fists. "No, I deserve an-"

Tsunade held up a hand, stopping the flow of words before Sakura could complete the thought. She leveled Sakura with a glance, one that the girl was intimately familiar with. No amount of arguing or pleading would change Tsunade's mind now. "This isn't up for discussion. Your shift ended an hour ago. Go home."

The dismissal in Tsunade's voice stung enough to make Sakura's eyes burn with angry tears. She half expected Kakashi to say something, to come to her defense, but the man stayed silent. Yamato's gaze remained locked on the far wall.

"Fine," Sakura snapped, letting the bandage fall from her fingers. She refused to meet their eyes as she crossed the room. The anger and hurt in her expression would have been unmistakable. It was impossible to slam an exam room door, but Sakura made the effort.

In the eerie silence of the hallway, Sakura drew a deep breath to bring her anger under control. What the hell had just happened? And exactly how long had Yamato been in Anbu?


	4. Changing Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Tsunade have a heart to heart about her new responsibilities, and Sakura confronts Kazuko about the way he's been acting lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a couple of months late. I took on a couple of commission that took up all my spare time, but I'm hoping to get back to things as normal with my updates. Hopefully monthly or bimonthly at the latest! Enjoy! 

Nearly a week passed before Sakura received answers to her questions. She had pestered Tsunade until the woman agreed to explain things. At least, Sakura assumed that was the reason she'd been invited to dinner. The restaurant that Tsunade picked was one of the blond's favorites, as was the room she'd reserved in the back. When Sakura entered the dimly lit alcove, an open bottle of sake and three, small glasses sat on the table. She frowned, but Tsunade waved a hand before Sakura could ask about it.

"Sit, eat," the woman paused, eying Sakura up and down, then shrugged to herself. "Drink."

Fighting to control her grin, Sakura slid the bag from her shoulder and settled at Tsunade's left. It felt nice for Sakura's mentor to finally acknowledge that she was old enough to have a drink if she wanted one. Not that Sakura had waited on Tsunade's approval to sample alcohol, of course, but it was good to have all the same.

Sakura's stomach grumbled at the sight of so much rich food. A variety of dishes covered the table, making her mouth water after a long day at the hospital. She whispered a quick thanks before moving a rice ball and some steamed vegetables to her plate. Due to an influx of patients with what might be the start of flu season, she'd barely gotten time for lunch.

As Sakura began to eat, she glanced at Tsunade from the corner of her eye. The blond leaned away from the table, face flushed a soft shade of pink from the alcohol that brightened her eyes. She exuded a sense of calm, but Sakura read the tension in Tsunade's shoulders from years of experience. Best to get straight down to business, then. "So, you wanted to talk to me," Sakura questioned, lifting vegetables toward her mouth.

"Were you always this impatient?" Tsunade asked, raising her nearly empty glass to drain the final dregs. She closed her eyes, savoring the flavor before she refilled the cup. "I'll explain everything when my other wayward apprentice arrives. I don't want to have to go through everything twice."

_Wayward apprentice?_ Sakura arched one eyebrow, knowing that Tsunade wouldn't elaborate. She also doubted that Tsunade would explain everything, especially to her satisfaction. Instead of asking for more information, Sakura poured herself a tiny cup of sake. Experience suggested that the alcohol would be strong, but the burn stole Sakura's breath all the same. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she forced the mouthful down.

Tsunade laughed and downed her drink before filling her plate. The pair had finished a second round before a familiar shadow filled the doorway. Tsunade glanced over the rim of her glass. "I should have expected you to be late."

"Being hokage requires a lot more work than being a jonin," Kakashi complained, pushing long fingers through his silver hair. The man looked like he'd aged ten years in the past couple of weeks, but Sakura didn't draw attention to it. As he sank down beside the table, she couldn't help but wonder if her face looked the same; she'd been stressed to her limit as well.

Inclining her head, Tsunade poured a glass of sake and held it out to Kakashi. "I could tell you I'm sorry, but I'm not."

Kakashi took the plate from Tsunade and began filling it with food. Sakura glanced up at him through her eyelashes, wondering if he'd remove the mask long enough to eat. _Probably not,_ she decided. Sakura had mostly given up trying to see Kakashi's face these days, but if the opportunity presented itself she would take it. Tsunade and Kakashi fell into discussion about some problem with elders well above Sakura's pay grade. She listened for a few minutes, then her eyes started to glaze over. The exhaustion of the day caught up, dragging her head toward the table.

Kazuko had been moody and taciturn, faulting Sakura for the most minor mistakes and giving only a grudging nod for perfection. The easy smile that Sakura remembered from their time together years ago had disappeared beneath the veneer of harsh criticism. She wasn't sure if Kazuko hated her, or if he was just having a rough week. Sakura had tried to ask, but he'd brushed her concern aside by growling that he wasn't an intern who didn't know how to leave personal problems at the door.

Sakura had the next two days off, thankfully. Once she left here, she had a date with a bottle of wine and a long, hot bath. She could hardly wait to put the misery of this week behind her, at least for a few days. Ino had begged Sakura to go drinking one night, and she considered finally taking her friend up on that offer. Two days off in a row seemed like a luxury these days, one that Sakura planned to take full advantage of.

All that Sakura needed to do was get out of this dinner, then a restful weekend awaited her. As if she could read the girl's thoughts, Tsunade's demeanor changed. Her hawk-like gaze shifted from Kakashi to Sakura over the rim of her drink. Then, she set the glass on the table. "While you're both here, we need to discuss the future of Konoha."

Though the words seemed innocuous, both Kakashi and Sakura straightened at the tone. Clearly this was an orchestrated conversation, rather than a casual one. Sakura wasn't sure why that detail made her heart rate increase. Lines furrowed Kakashi's brow as he looked at Tsunade. "Isn't that what we've been doing for the past few months?"

Tsunade didn't answer right away, spinning the sake in her glass with a far away look in her eyes. Familiar with that expression, Sakura braced herself for the worse, but the words still came as a surprise. "I'm leaving."

The statement halted whatever else Kakashi had been planning to say, and the lines in his forehead deepened. Sakura managed to keep her mouth closed, but it required an effort. On some level, she had known that this was coming. There was no reason for Tsunade to remain in Konoha once she passed on the mantles of Hokage and head medic. Tsunade let the words sink in for a moment, then continued. "Sooner, rather than later."

"How much sooner?" Kakashi's dark eyes narrowed. A shadow passed over the man's partially hidden face, an expression that bordered on terror. He must have realized that Tsunade would leave as well, but he'd assumed that they would have more time.

Tsunade exhaled and refilled her glass, clear liquid splashing over the rim. She didn't meet either of their gazes. "I plan to leave by the end of the month."

"Two weeks?!" Sakura exploded, unable to moderate her tone. She had a million questions for Tsunade and Shizune, none of which she could think of at the moment. Sakura wasn't ready to manage the hospital by herself, especially since Kakashi had monopolized most of Tsunade's time. She needed at least another two months with the woman.

"It does seem a bit sudden," Kakashi ventured, rubbing the back of his neck. Sakura could read the tension in his shoulders and jawline at the revelation.

Tsunade glared at each of them in turn, then her eyes settled on Kakashi. "We've been grooming you for months, if not years. Don't act like you haven't had time to prepare" Tsunade's anger shifted toward Sakura. "And, you as well."

As much as the pinkette wanted to argue, Sakura couldn't form the words. She knew that Tsunade had taken a special interest early in her training, not just the medical aspect, but on the battlefield as well. She had pushed Sakura past her breaking point dozens of times, then rebuilt her stronger. In fact, Sakura owed most of her newfound self-confidence after the war to her mentor. Then, Tsunade had sent Sakura on a tour of the shinobi villages which cemented the idea that the girl would be the new medical leader in Konoha. Tsunade had planned her exit strategy perfectly.

"You never told me this was your final plan," Sakura groused, trying and failing not to sound petulant.

Tsunade chuckled under her breath before favoring Sakura with a smile. "Maybe not in so many words, but you've already started to connect the dots, haven't you? The other villages will recognize your medical prowess along with your work over the past year and a half. They will accept your new role."

"The fact that you're both war heroes makes the transition easier." Tsunade held up her hand when both Kakashi and Sakura started to argue. "I didn't ask how you thought of yourselves; the village sees you that way, and we can use it to our advantage."

Sakura hated being called a hero for her part in the war. She had done her job, nothing more. Honestly, Sasuke and Naruto both deserved the title and then some, though only the latter had been recognized for his contribution. The thought of Sasuke made Sakura's stomach clench in a manner that she didn't want to examine too closely, especially in front of Kakashi and Tsunade. Thankfully, the woman had continued to speak in their silence.

"You two will need to work together to stabilize the village moving forward. Sakura has a good head for the social needs with that bleeding heart of hers. And, Kakashi has years of experience dealing with shinobi politics, not to mention two wars under his belt." Tsunade looked between the pair, allowing her words to sink in. When neither spoke, she laughed. "Shizune and I gave you almost two years, far more than we planned. You're ready."

Sakura couldn't find fault with Tsuande's logic, but she desperately wished that she could. _You're only what, eighteen?_ Kazuko's words rang in Sakura's memory, closing her throat with panic. She drew in a slow breath then released it, counting up to five while her thoughts tried to claw their way out. It was one thing for Tsunade to assume that Kakashi was ready, he had more experience than Sakura did.

When Sakura had been forced to take over the hospital, she'd assumed that either Shizune or Tsunade would always be available to bail her out. It wasn't that Sakura doubted her medical ninjutsu or knowledge of traditional medicine, more that overseeing the entire hospital was a massive responsibility. The thought made Sakura's stomach clench around the dinner she'd eaten. Shizune had suggested leaning on Kazuko as well, but he didn't seem likely to help. If anything, he'd use her failure as an example of why Sakura shouldn't have been given the position in the first place.

"You're going to do fine," Tsunade stated, breaking through Sakura's frantic thoughts. "I wouldn't have given you the position otherwise."

Nodding, Sakura lifted her glass. The burn of alcohol left her coughing, sucking in a second breath. Kakashi's eyes darkened, then cut from Sakura to Tsunade. The blond gave her head an almost imperceptible shake, and his mouth tightened beneath his mask. Sakura rubbed a hand across her numb lips and set her sake on the table, wondering at the exchange.

The conversation drifted after Tsunade's announcement, turning toward village gossip and general small talk that strained in the silence. While they touched on the hospital briefly, Sakura didn't mention the problems she faced there. She wasn't sure if she was more afraid of Kakashi seeing her as a failure, or Tsunade. She noted that he didn't expound on the situation at the Hokage's office. Obviously, Tsunade's decision had left them both reevaluating their plans for the next few weeks.

As the food was cleared away, Kakashi thanked Tsunade for the meal, then pushed away from the table. Sakura started to rise when he did, but Tsunade placed two fingers on her wrist before she made it past her knees. The woman's honey-colored eyes were unreadable. "I need a word with you, if you please."

A sick feeling of dread mixed with the sake in Sakura's stomach as she sank back to her original position. Tsunade watched the door shut behind Kakashi, then returned her gaze to the pinkette. Her lips pressed into a thin line of frustration. "I wish I'd only called you here to tell you that I was leaving, but I need two favors from you."

Sakura couldn't stop the incredulous snort. "You mean besides running the hospital with a civilian who can't stand me? It's not like that's challenging enough or anything."

One perfectly manicured eyebrow rose at the sarcasm. Sakura blushed and started to mumble an apology, but Tsunade waved it off. "Is Takeda causing problems? I thought you would work well together."

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair, then shrugged. "He's fine. It has just been a chaotic few days."

The words were true enough. Kazuko had been more reserved during the past week, prone to bouts of quietness followed by biting critiques of nearly everything Sakura did. He had followed up on some of her charting, then complained about her use of shorthand. He'd argued with her on the medication prescribed for a patient with nausea. He had even challenged her recommendation for physical therapy over surgery with another man. But, at the same time, he'd also overlooked obvious mistakes she'd made. Sakura still wasn't sure what to think about the man.

Shaking her head, Sakura sighed. "What else can I help you with, shishou?"

Tsunade didn't answer for a moment, watching Sakura to see if she needed to dig deeper into the situation with Kazuko. She hoped that Tsunade would leave it alone for now. Finally, the woman poured another two glasses of sake and pushed one toward Sakura. Tsunade toyed with her cup before bringing her eyes up. "I know we discussed what it means to be a combat medic during your training. But, I don't know if I prepared you for the role in peacetimes."

Sakura frowned at the words. "What do you mean?"

"You trained with war looming on the horizon. Shinobi had to be ready to fight, holding themselves together long enough to complete their objective. That was the only thing that mattered." Tsunade's voice softened to a whisper before trailing off. Sakura wondered if Tsunade had ever known that life. The woman had lived through three wars and lost numerous friends along the way. Even the relative peace between wars had only been the calm before the storm.

Tsunade ran her tongue across her lips, then splashed another measure of sake into her glass. "In war, we have to keep our soldiers going, no matter the price. During peace, we have to protect them from themselves."

When Tsunade didn't continue, Sakura puzzled over the words with another sip of alcohol that made her head spin. Unbidden, her mind jumped to Sasuke. She had watched as the hatred and longing for revenge turned him into something unrecognizable. He'd become so focused on retribution that he didn't care who he hurt as long as it accomplished his goals. The years since the war hadn't changed Sasuke much, they hadn't healed the broken places inside of him the way she'd hoped that they would.

But, more than the Uchiha, Sakura thought about the shadow that she'd seen in Naruto's normally jubilant eyes when the fighting ended. She recalled the weight that bent Kakashi's shoulders, even before the Hokage's robes pressed them down further. The image of Yamato, bruised and bleeding on the hospital bed leapt to the forefront of Sakura's mind. She hadn't forgotten that he'd been wearing Anbu gear when they brought him in, or the easy way that Kakashi tried to hide it.

Yamato being a part of the black ops made perfect sense when Sakura thought about it, and she'd done a fair amount of that over the past week. His unique wood release made him a natural candidate. He'd stepped easily into the role of leading Team Seven, displaying a wide range of jutsu and weapon skills while in the field. Sakura disliked the idea that she'd never questioned where he'd come from all those years ago. The fact that he'd always been in Anbu practically screamed at her.

"Do you understand what I mean?" Tsunade's question dragged Sakura from her thoughts. She nodded, uncomfortable with the images running through her mind. "Being a medic isn't just about healing cuts and bruises. You're dealing with broken people too, especially with shinobi."

Sakura exhaled, toying with her cup rather than meeting Tsunade's eyes. For all their medical conversations, the pair had never broached the subject of mental health. Of course Sakura knew the symptoms that Tsunade hinted at: nightmares, cold sweats, irrational fears, and paralyzing memories. Shinobi were expected to keep functioning no matter what they felt. To give in to emotion was to admit weakness. Sakura tried not to think of all the times she had cried while her teammates looked the other way. Had they considered it a weakness? Probably.

Sakura had seen Naruto cry on a handful of missions as well, ironically most often over Sasuke. No one had accused him of being emotional, at least, not that Sakura heard. She remembered the day that he found out about Jiraiya's death. Sakura had wanted so badly to help him, before the pain exploded at Tsunade. She had wanted to chase after him that day, to make him see that Jiraiya's death had been a necessary sacrifice, but Kakashi stopped her.

Ino had cried at the memorial for Asuma-sensei, and Shikamaru's expression mirrored the same pain. The funeral for Sarutobi-sama had been filled with damp eyes, even among jonin. Shinobi walked a fine line between surrendering to the hurt and damage they caused, and continuing to function as members of society.

After Asuma's death, Ino had confided that the Intelligence Division had a wing that offered therapy and counseling to struggling shinobi. It was rarely visited. Many ninja turned to other vices to numb the pain. Unbidden, Sakura thought of Jiraiya and Tsunade with their coping mechanisms. Things that should have been red flags before finally clicked into place, offering Sakura a new perspective to her world.

Sakura banished the memories and uncomfortable realizations with a curt nod. "I understand."

"I think you do," Tsunade conceded, snorting softly. "You are about to understand it a lot better."

Nervousness washed through Sakura at the words, but before she could ask for clarification Tsunade continued. "Anbu has a dedicated medical shinobi to look after their physical and mental needs. It's not a glamorous job. They work odd hours; you'll be expected to do the same."

"If that's true, why was I summoned for Yamato's injuries? If he's Anbu shouldn't there have been someone more prepared?" Sakura recalled the man's surprise when she entered the room. He'd clearly expected someone else, too.

"You have always been my second line of defense for them, but you'd never been needed." Tsunade shrugged as if the words were a simple matter of fact. "I was tied up with Kakashi's inauguration, and the evaluation team deemed Yamato's condition too dangerous to wait."

Sakura opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. How long had she been filling a role that she didn't realize existed? Had Sakura been called to treat Anbu at any point, she would have done so without question, but now she had a million. How many of her friends were living double lives that she knew nothing about? How long had Yamato been a member? How deep did his friendship with Kakashi run given their familiarity in the hospital? Had they served in the black ops together?

Unaware of Sakura's scattered thoughts, Tsunade continued. "Anbu have mastered the ability to compartmentalize their lives and hide their pain, so they're the ones that need your vigilance the most."

It was impossible for Sakura to not look at Yamato differently with this new information in front of her. She recalled the lack of familiar kindness and amusement when he spoke. Which personality was the lie? Did everything she knew about him add up to some elaborate cover story? What about Kakashi-sensei? Did his carefree demeanor hide something deeper and darker than Sakura dared imagine?

Tsunade cleared her throat, recalling Sakura's attention. "I'm sure you have some questions."

Sakura did, more questions than Tsunade would ever be able to answer. She needed time to process the information before she knew how to ask them. When Sakura opened her mouth, the words that spilled out surprised her. "You said that you needed two favors?"

Lifting her glass, Tsunade finished the rest of the alcohol to buy herself time, like she didn't really want to make the next request. Nervousness swept through Sakura again, leaving her giddy. Instead of answering, Tsunade opened her bag and pulled out a thick medical file which she pushed across the table.

Rather than asking the obvious question, Sakura flipped it open to be met with a familiar face. Well, the familiar quarter of Kakashi's face anyway. This file was easily triple the size of the one that Sakura had seen in the hospital. She leafed through the pages before bringing her eyes back to Tsunade's. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"He's too proud to ask for help, even when he needs it." Tsunade shrugged like she wasn't sure what she was asking from Sakura. "It would make me feel better to know that someone had his back once I leave."

Humming under her breath, Sakura continued perusing the pages: mission reports, injuries, psychological evaluations, andkill count. Sakura looked at the number and blinked in disbelief, then read it again to be sure. It was so high, far higher than she'd ever imagined. Tsunade nodded. "This file includes his Anbu days, only a few people have seen it."

Sakura closed the folder and slid it into her lap, frowning at Tsunade. "Again, what am I supposed to do with it?" .

Exhaling like she'd set down a great weight, Tsunade sighed. "Look after him so that he can take care of everyone else."

* * *

True to her word, Tsunade and Shizune spent the next two weeks completing a whirlwind of training for both Sakura and Kakashi. Shizune spent hours every day with Sakura at the hospital, explaining details, streamlining procedures, and tweaking responsibilities. Kazuko made himself scarce during those meetings. Whenever he couldn't avoid the pair, he'd been quiet, respectful, and helpful: the picture of an ideal employee.

While the change had been noticeable, Sakura didn't comment on it. Her days were filled with learning new tasks and treating patients. Every spare moment was spoken for, and she didn't have time to worry about a pouting subordinate. After the dinner with Tsunade, Sakura had been given a pager for emergencies. She'd laughed at the device to start with, but quickly seen its use after a couple of days. Two more Anbu had come into the hospital since then, but neither face had been familiar.

The first woman had been suffering from chakra exhaustion, blood loss, and several broken bones in her left arm. How they'd managed to get her to the hospital was beyond Sakura, injuries like those would have been catastrophic in the field. The second had been a concussion during training, leaving the man unconscious for several minutes. Sakura wasn't sure whether to be thankful or disappointed that she didn't know their faces.

There had been no time to think about the situation with Anbu beyond the two that Sakura had treated. Similarly, she hadn't risked another look at Kakashi's file. Sakura still hadn't decided if having the paperwork felt like a betrayal or a safety line. Tsunade didn't mention it again, and Sakura had no clue which questions to ask, so she hadn't brought it up. She vowed to only dig through Kakashi's past if absolutely necessary, though she hadn't figured out what that criteria of that looked like yet.

On the first morning that Sakura would be truly alone in the hospital, she woke shivering well before dawn. Tsunade and Shizune had left the village the night before without an ounce of fanfare. Even Sakura hadn't known until she found the note sitting on her bed. It had simply read: 'You're ready'. Sakura wondered if Kakashi had received something similar. The pair would feel the loss of the former hokage more acutely than the rest of the village.

Pushing the thoughts from her mind, Sakura climbed out of bed. The sun hadn't peeked over the horizon yet. Pearly fog lay thick over the village as she made her way toward the coffee shop. Rather than allowing her nagging doubts and insecurities to trap her, Sakura decided that today would be a good day. Besides, she had a special mission planned for this morning that gave her step a bounce.

Almost a full hour before the start of shift, Sakura sat still as only a ninja could in full darkness. Though, there wasn't much need for caution. She had planned out every detail of this morning. When the lights flipped on, bathing the room in a warm fluorescent glow, Sakura took obscene pleasure in the way that Kazuko startled backward with a gasp. Shame, she'd been hoping for at least a little yelp. His jaw tightened, and Sakura noticed a shadow of stubble on the normally smooth skin. Kazuko released the tension almost immediately. "Good morning, Haruno-sensei."

As Kazuko waded deeper into his office, Sakura nudged a steaming cup of coffee toward him. The man ignored it, slinging his bag to the ground next to his chair. Sakura crossed her legs at the knee and offered a smile. "Good morning."

"Care to explain what you're doing in my office?" The tightness in Kazuko's voice almost made Sakura feel bad. _Almost_. Then, she recalled her purpose and tightened her resolve against pity.

In a show of complete disregard, Sakura took a sip of her drink. "Sure, once you explain why you've been avoiding me the past couple of weeks."

Sighing under his breath, Kazuko lifted the coffee and took a hesitant drink, Sakura knew that he took it with creamer and sugar, though she'd been less sure of the ratio. Kazuko's face didn't reveal whether she'd guessed correctly. In fact, it didn't show anything at all. Instead of answering, the man smoothed down his shirt and reached for the bag he'd dropped. He pulled out his lab coat and stethoscope, then let it fall back to the floor.

For a long moment, Kazuko remained silent. So long, in fact, that Sakura didn't think he planned to answer. She wondered what to do if that was the case. Writing him up for insubordination struck her as foolish because he hadn't done anything directly to cause her problems. Besides, Sakura didn't want to add tension to an already strained relationship.

Finally, the man lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "There's just been a lot going on the past couple of weeks."

"We'll be settling into our new schedule soon," Sakura observed, tapping her foot in the air to burn off some of the nervous energy the conversation caused. "Tsunade and Shizune left the village last night."

Brilliant blue eyes narrowed. Kazuko clearly hadn't realized the pair was gone, but that hardly surprised Sakura. No one had known the exact day they were leaving. An uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of Sakura's stomach. "Did Tsunade say something to you before she left?"

Sakura wouldn't put it past the woman to have reprimanded Kazuko based on their conversation in the restaurant. Had she warned him that there would be repercussions if he didn't stop acting superior? Sakura wracked her brain, trying to remember what she'd said that nigh. She didn't think that she'd given Tsunade any details about what had been going on, and Kazuko had been proper to a fault when Shizune had been around.

Kazuko frowned, needlessly adjusting the cuff of one sleeve. "Something about what?"

"Something about going easy on me, maybe?" _Something about showing me the respect I'm due,_ Sakura thought, but she didn't say the words.

Confusion filtered across Kazuko's face as the words sank in. "Why would she-"

Whatever the man had been planning to say was cut off by the door of his office opening after the briefest of knocks. "Takeda-sensei, there's been-" The nurse's voice stopped when she saw Sakura sitting behind Kazuko's desk. Her eyes widened for a moment, then a soft blush colored her cheeks as she dipped into a bow. "Haruno-sensei."

_Perfect,_ Sakura groused internally. _Now there will be Kami only knows what type of rumors to contend with. Why can't anything ever be easy?_ She waved a hand, indicating that the girl should get on with whatever she'd been planning to say.

The nurse looked between the two medics for a second, then settled on Sakura. "We just received a call that there's been an explosion at one of the new apartment complexes. Something to do with a gas line."

Earlier questions forgotten, Sakura pushed to her feet and started around Kazuko's desk. "How long do we have? Do we know the extent?"

"There are half a dozen confirmed casualties and at least twice that number in route to the hospital, probably more." The nurse fidgeted with the badge on her pocket, nerves showing through her forced calmness. "They expect the first to arrive in the next fifteen to twenty minutes."

Sakura didn't wait to see what Kazuko would do. In truth, she didn't even consider asking him. Her mind jumped straight into action. "Clear the exam rooms as much as we can and start an emergency triage station. Kazuko and I will both lead a trauma team, while Akiko and the nurses take lesser injuries."

The orders slipped out as familiar as breathing, and for a moment there was stunned silence. Then, the girl bobbed into another bow and hurried off to relay the commands. Sakura turned to catch Kazuko's eyes and he nodded in response to her unasked question. While Sakura fully intended to revisit this conversation later, for now, they braced for the storm together.


	5. Alcohol and other Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Kazuko deal with the fallout of injuries from a gas explosion at the hospital, then bond over drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mention of injuries/pain/death, poor coping mechanisms, alcohol, drinking (underage), suggestive themes

"Time of death: 21:48." Sakura read the numbers on the clock, shoulders slumping under the weight of her exhaustion. A nurse noted the time without speaking, but her hand rested on Sakura's right shoulder. The warm squeeze hardly registered as Sakura pulled off her gown and gloves. "That's the last of them," Sakura realized, staring around the room with glazed eyes.

Kazuko sighed; it echoed in the absence of the heart rate monitor's drone. The man had finally turned it off after what seemed like an eternity. "Two surgeries, twenty critical patients, and we only lost three." The man sounded nearly as tired as Sakura felt, but there was an aftertaste of awe in his words.

Blood spattered Kazuko's signature khakis, and his tie had been banished to the pocket of his lab coat at some point during the day. The top two buttons of his shirt were unfasted like he'd pulled it open to try and draw more breath, and the sleeves were rolled away from his wrists. His dark hair stood up in every direction where he'd dragged anxious fingers through it. A smudge clouded one lens of his glasses, reflected in the overhead lights that Sakura switched off.

Exhaling, Sakura pulled her eyes away from Kazuko. She wanted to ask the man if only losing three patients would make a difference to the families who'd had their worlds ripped away, but she didn't have the energy. They had all been through a lot, and the last thing that anyone needed was her sarcasm. Sakura held her tongue, scrawling her name on the chart that the nurse held out. Signing off on a death should have hurt more, but Sakura had nothing left to give.

The day had been a whirlwind of injuries, life-and-death decisions, and bone deep exhaustion. Even now, Sakura had a hard time accepting that there wasn't another task that she needed to take care of. The most serious patients had passed away or been stabilized and handed off to the night shift. The lesser wounds had been treated and released to make room for others. The stream of bloody bodies had finally dried up.

Kazuko nudged Sakura's shoulder, and she realized that she hadn't moved since signing the chart. "Come on, we're," Kazuko paused, glancing down at the watch on his right wrist, "four hours past the end of our shift."

Nodding, Sakura turned away from the sheet-draped body that had been a patient only ten minutes ago. For a moment, inadequacy threatened to overwhelm her. If she'd been just that little bit faster, worked that extra bit harder, could she have made a difference? Could she have saved him if she gave more of herself? Drawing a deep breath, Sakura exhaled and let those thoughts go. "Yeah, you're right."

Stepping into the brightly lit hallway, Sakura turned toward the waiting room. She had a dozen things required to finalize her charts, but other responsibilities came first. The man's family was sstill waiting for the outcome. "I'll tell them," Sakura offered, squaring her shoulders.

"You told the last two," Kazuko began, but Sakura shook her head. As much as she hated this, it was a part of her job, especially as head medic. The failure to save a patient rested on her shoulders alone, so she had to be strong enough to take the blame.

Sakura strode down the hall and pushed open the door. Her gaze swept over the room. Most of the chairs were empty at this time of evening, but one family huddled together in the corner. An older woman sat with a handkerchief balled in one hand, crumpling the fabric, then smoothing it again. Two young men with identical steel, grey eyes sat on each side of her, clearly sons or close relations. All three faces jerked up when Sakura walked through the door. The woman was fastest, clamoring to her feet from the uncomfortable, plastic sofa.

Nearly everyone shared that same, overwhelmed expression while waiting for news. Sakura hated it; the searching look in their eyes underscored the reality that their entire world had just slipped away and they didn't know it yet. Something unexpected had altered everything in one, horrible instant, and nothing except Sakura's news could make it right again. Worse still, was the hope that entered their eyes right before she snuffed it out forever. No matter how many times Sakura did this, she would _never_ get used to it.

"Please," the woman pleaded, wringing her hands together. The answer must have been written on Sakura's face because the woman shook her head, the pitch of the words rising. The handkerchief fluttered to the floor, unnoticed by anyone except Sakura. "No. Please, no."

An inhuman wail tore from the woman's throat, filling the room. Before she could collapse, one of the boys pulled her close. Sakura's heart clenched, but she couldn't allow herself to be dragged under by their agony. As she met his tear-filled gaze, Sakura found herself wondering if the boy was much younger than herself. She squeezed his forearm without speaking; words of encouragement wouldn't help anyway.

Leaving the family to their grief, Sakura made the long walk back to her office by muscle memory. Once she shut the door firmly behind her, Sakura allowed the mask of impassivity to fall away. She didn't burst into angry, frustrated tears the way that she wanted to. Instead, she drew a ragged breath and forced it out to a measured count of four. Then, she tightened her shaking hands into fists and released the tension. The movement gave her something to focus on besides her failure.

Sighing, Sakura pushed away from the wall, removed the stethoscope from her neck, and dropped it onto the desk. She balled up her lab coat and tossed it beside her chair. Blood and who knew what other bodily fluids spattered her clothing after the chaos of the day. Early in her training with Tsunade, Sakura had learned that a change of clothes stashed at the office would always be necessary. She kicked off her shoes, then mechanically removed the black leggings and red shirt that had become her trademark style years ago.

Down to her sports bra and panties, Sakura pulled out a comfortable pair of navy pants from her bag. It felt strange to don the jonin blues again; it had been a long time since she wore her uniform. _I suppose it will be even longer before I wear it officially again,_ Sakura realized with a start as she dragged the fabric over her legs. She had just tied the string around her waist and reached for the shirt when a knock sounded on her office door. She started to call out that she needed a moment just as the door opened.

"Do you want to go get some-wow, abs." Kazuko's blue eyes swept over the expanse of exposed skin, then snapped back up to Sakura's face with wide eyed horror. He flushed and spun away. "Sorry."

Sakura couldn't stop the amusement that bubbled between her lips. It felt like the first time that she'd laughed all day. Powerless to stop the waves that made her stomach ache and brought tears to her eyes, Sakura doubled over. Kazuko's embarrassment faded toward annoyance judging by the tension in his shoulders, but Sakura couldn't help it.

Pulling her t-shirt over her head, Sakura forced herself to take a breath. "Thank you. I worked hard for those," she teased, sliding her feet back into the comfortable, black shoes. "But you were saying? Do I want to get some what?"

Kazuko's crimson face peeked over one shoulder to make certain that Sakura was fully dressed before turning back to face her. "I'm sorry," he repeated, running a hand over his hair. "I was going to see if you wanted to get something to eat. It's been one hell of a day."

"Sure, why not," Sakura answered, tossing the soiled clothing into her bag. It was late enough that most of the restaurants had probably already closed for the evening, but Kazuko suggested a bar near the hospital. He swore that it had the best food to follow up a late shift, and if nothing else, at least there was alcohol. The afterthought surprised Sakura, but she nodded. Drinks sounded perfect after the day they'd had.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura slid onto a bar stool beside a sticky counter and reevaluated her opinion of Kazuko. For some reason, she'd imagined white tablecloths, crystal, and polished silver as the norm for her surly companion. A dingy bar smelling like old alcohol and enough fried food to cause a heart attack had been the last thing that Sakura expected.

Kazuko had changed out of his veritable uniform of khakis and button-up shirt to jeans and a tee. The clothes made him look years younger and less severe, more human. Sakura still wasn't sure what to make of it. Kazuko rapped his knuckles on the bar to get the barkeeper's attention. "Two shots of something strong," he called when the man looked in their direction.

The barkeeper nodded as if he and Kazuko were old friends, then ran an appraising eye over Sakura. She didn't like the speculative expression. With a shrug, the man pulled two glasses from beneath the bar and filled them with clear liquid. It sloshed near the rim when he turned the bottle away. He eased one toward Kazuko, then cast a meaningful look at Sakura.

"She's old enough," Kazuko laughed, then paused and turned to face Sakura. "You _are_ old enough, right?"

Rolling her eyes, Sakura snagged the shot and tipped it skyward. The alcohol burned her throat sharp enough to pull tears into the corners of her eyes. Technically, by civilian standards, she wasn't of age, but Sakura had long ago accepted that reasoning as bullshit. The drinking age should be different for shinobi, for anyone who risked their life for the good of the whole. Most people turned a blind eye once ninja reached eighteen, if not earlier, at least.

Only a few months remained until Sakura's twentieth birthday, anyway. She'd been a shinobi for almost half of her life. To pretend that she couldn't drink until reaching some arbitrary number was the height of foolishness. Sakura stripped any hint of doubt from her voice before answering, "I'm old enough."

Heat pooled in the pit of Sakura's stomach, driving back some of the chill from the day's events. She clanked the glass back to the counter, ignoring the amused expression on Kazuko's face as he turned his shot up. He screwed his eyes shut against the taste, then his glass joined hers on the bar. Apparently content to take Sakura's word as truth, or perhaps Kazuko's, the barkeeper raised the bottle in his hand. "Another?"

Kazuko glanced at Sakura, and when she didn't object, he nodded. The second drink burned more than the first, snaking down her throat like fire. After finishing, Sakura placed the palm of her hand over the glass to indicate that she didn't want another refill. She didn't trust her voice yet. Kazuko mimicked the movement, coughing at the taste. The barkeep replaced the bottle on the shelf, then grabbed their cups and carried them toward the sink.

The afterburn of alcohol left Sakura feeling more relaxed than she'd felt in hours. She ran her tongue over her lips, surprised that they felt only a little numb after whatever she'd just imbibed. Kazuko nodded toward an empty booth in the corner of the room. "Why don't you go sit down, and I'll order us something to eat?"

Nodding, Sakura turned to survey the room. There were a handful of people seated at the tables, but she didn't recognize any faces. It wasn't surprising that Kazuko frequented a civilian bar rather than a shinobi one. It was easier to be around people who shared the same lifestyle as yourself, the same outlook.

Sakura took a seat at the booth and put her back toward the wall so that she could watch the room. She doubted there would be any trouble here, but old habits were difficult to break. As she watched Kazuko at the bar, the implications of having dinner together struck Sakura. While she knew it was innocent, her mind slipped back to the nurse who had interrupted her and Kazuko in his office. She had been worried then, but that seemed like a lifetime ago. Would dinner cause more rumors?

Something nudged Sakura's foot, startling her from the reverie. She realized that Kazuko had rejoined her, placing a beer on each side of the table. He adjusted his glasses, light glinting off the lenses, and offered a smile. "How are you holding up?"

It took Sakura several seconds to figure out what Kazuko meant. When she did, it sharpened her focus on how different their lives were. She found herself wondering how many patients the man had failed to save over the years. Kazuko seemed to expect Sakura to crumple under the weight of death and the blood under her nails. She felt the losses, but this was familiar territory. She'd watched friends slip away during the war and on missions, and pulled countless others back from the brink of death.

Despite her prowess with medical ninjutsu, Sakura knew that she couldn't save everyone. She'd moved beyond that years ago. Lifting her shoulders in a shrug, she wrapped her hands around the beer closest to her. "I'm fine."

Telling the next of kin was the worst part of losing a patient, the part that kept Sakura up at night, even if she'd accepted it as a necessary evil. More often than not, Sakura had good news for the families that she spoke to in the waiting room. Medical ninjutsu provided miraculous healing in most cases, but not always. Finding the balance seemed a cruel way to look at human life, but it was Sakura's reality.

Drowning the morose thoughts with a swallow of beer, Sakura turned her attention to Kazuko. "What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," the man answered, nursing his drink with a speculative expression. "It never gets any easier, does it?"

Though Sakura knew the question was rhetorical, she wanted to answer. Kazuko clearly ached for the lives that he'd lost, even if he tried not to show it. He hadn't seen death to the extent that Sakura had. She'd lived with it for most of her life, knowing that one mistake could spell the end for her or one of her teammates. She'd seen the dead and dying, comrades and enemies alike, ripped apart by jutsu that civilians couldn't begin to imagine. Sakura had walked through battlefields that should have left her sobbing and turned a blind eye.

"No, it doesn't," Sakura lied, hoping that Kazuko never reached that level of indifference.

Not for the first time, Sakura wondered how different her life might have been if she hadn't become a medical nin, or even a shinobi for that matter. She wouldn't have traveled the world, that much was certain. Sakura probably would have gone to school, then followed her father into trade. Or, she could have fallen in love and opted to marry early, like her mother.

Sakura quashed that line of reasoning with a firm shake of her head. It was foolishness to wonder what might have been. She'd chosen to become a shinobi, a medical nin, then accepted her position at the hospital. This was the life that Sakura had, and she wanted to live it to the fullest instead of worrying about things that she couldn't change.

For a time, Kazuko and Sakura drank in silence, wrapped in their thoughts about the day. She wasn't sure how to breach the wall between them, or even if she wanted to. Dealing with loss was deeply personal. Instead, Sakura opted to look around her with a slight shake of her head. "This is not the kind of place I imagined you eating," she ventured.

"Why?" Kazuko frowned, looking around in confusion. "I like the ambiance here."

Sakura chuckled, taking a sip of her beer. "Ambiance isn't a word I would expect anyone in a place like this to know."

"Elitist much," Kazuko laughed, a carefree sound that Sakura wasn't certain she'd ever heard before. "Too good to slum it with the rest of us?"

The injustice of the remark stung Sakura. As a shinobi, she'd stayed in some pretty questionable places over the years. Not to mention the missions that she had completed undercover;even the memories made her skin crawl. She huffed indignantly. "Hardly. I'm just surprised that you like somewhere so, so," she struggled to come up with the right word.

"Normal?" Kazuko offered, raising a hand toward the bar to order another pair of beers.

"Chaotic." Sakura decided, looking at the mismatched tables and chairs, then the motley assortment of patrons. None of them looked like a young, up and coming doctor. Her green eyes narrowed at the man across from her, and she realized that Kazuko didn't fit that image either. "I just figured your style was more prim and proper. You know, everything in its place and a place for everything? Like in your office?"

Kazuko laughed, leaning back in his chair as he shook his head. "That's how you see me?"

"That's how you _are_ ," Sakura argued, surprised to find her first beer already empty. She reached for one of the two that had been dropped off at their table. "You present this perfectly put together image to the world with your neatly pressed shirt and khakis. I figured you spent your evenings reading medical journals and picking apart every mistake you made during the day."

"Wow." Kazuko seemed at a loss for words, struggling to come up with a counter argument. "Just, wow."

The arrival of their food saved Sakura from having to defend her statement. She raised an eyebrow at the fried rice, egg rolls, and dumplings steaming on the platter. For at least the third time, Sakura wondered how many of her assumptions about Kazuko were wrong. She nodded toward the food. "You know this stuff is going to kill you one day, right?"

"It has vegetables in it," the man argued halfheartedly as he filled a plate. "Technically, that makes it healthy."

Sakura didn't care for greasy food, so she ate sparingly. Despite the exhaustion of the day and the lack of time for lunch, she wasn't hungry. The medic in her knew that she should be, but her stomach recoiled against the idea, knotting up. Nausea twisted inside of her at the thought of eating more than a few bites.

Kazuko paused between mouthfuls to watch Sakura, his blue eyes , rather than asking, he turned their conversation in a different direction. "That man with the comminuted fracture was lucky that you were there today."

The patient in question had been one of two surgeries that Sakura had completed earlier. He must have been close to the initial explosion to suffer as much damage as he had. The bone in the lower right leg had shattered into three pieces, causing massive damage to the muscle and blood vessels. Sakura had set the fracture in the traditional manner, then used chakra to help facilitate the healing process. Without her intervention, the man probably would have died on the table.

"I thought you didn't approve of _magic_ ," Sakura teased, sampling the rice. To her surprise, it didn't taste nearly as greasy or as rich as she'd anticipated. She took another bite and chased it with a swallow of beer.

"It's medical ninjutsu, not magic," Kazuko corrected. Sakura chuckled under her breath at having her own words used against her. A teasing smile curled the man's lips as he continued. "That's okay, it's a beginner's mistake to confuse the two. _And_ , I don't approve of using it for a sprained ankle, but splintered bone is a different story."

Sakura raised her beer in acknowledgement. "It was touch and go with a few of your patients as well, but you kept them alive. I guess we make a pretty good team."

"I guess we do," Kazuko conceded. The memory of the final case tried to reassert itself, but Sakura forced it down. She wanted to focus on the lives that she'd saved, not the ones that slipped between her fingers. Kazuko must have felt the same way, because he changed the subject after glancing at his watch. "So, am I going to get you in trouble for being out past curfew, or what?"

Rolling her eyes, Sakura checked the time on the clock over the bar. It was only half past ten. "I haven't had a curfew since I was thirteen. Besides, It's not like my parents limit my-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Kazuko interrupted, laughter sparkling in his eyes. "Are you telling me that you still live with your parents? Seriously?"

The question sounded innocent enough, but Sakura bristled at the words . She had thought about finding her own place, especially after seeing Ino's apartment, but it wasn't that easy. There were a lot of obstacles in her path. "I've only been back in the village a little over a month, you know? And, I keep meaning to look for somewhere, but I don't exactly have the most forgiving schedule."

Kazuko's lip quirked at the words, but his expression seemed more grimace than grin. Sakura knew that look, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it meant. Another long drink of beer didn't make it any clearer, and Kazuko didn't elaborate. "Don't those things make it difficult to have a social life," he asked, but the levity had evaporated from his voice.

"Because you have such a brilliant one," Sakura shot back, annoyed by the question. "You're always working late and putting in those extra hours. Don't think I haven't noticed. You must not be hitting it out of the park at the moment either."

The words hung between them for a moment, then Kazuko's face fell. Sakura knew that her comment had wounded him, but she wasn't sure why. The man's hand clenched around the bottle as he emptied the last of his beer. Kazuko probably thought that he'd hidden his annoyance, but Sakura was a shinobi. She'd been trained to read people's tells, no matter how small or insignificant, and some emotions, like pain, refused to be concealed.

Sakura reached across the table and rested her fingers on the back of Kazuko's hand. He flinched, but didn't pull away. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" Kazuko didn't meet Sakura's eyes, ordering more beer without checking whether she needed another. Bitterness ate at the laughter that he forced out after a moment. "It doesn't matter anyway; it's been over for weeks."

"It?" Sakura prompted; a sinking feeling in the pit of stomach. 'Over for weeks' coincided perfectly with when she'd noticed the change in Kazuko's behavior. She'd been so busy thinking he hated her, that Sakura never considered the possibility that something else might be going on in Kazuko's life. She'd seen the signs, then written them off as the man being caught up in the same whirlwind that she was. Sakura didn't like the idea that she'd been wrong for so long.

Kazuko sighed and raised his beer without answering. When his eyes came back to hers, Sakura knew that she'd misjudged him. Whatever he'd been going through, it had nothing to do with her. The pain that swirled in his gaze was one she recognized, or could at least empathize with. Heartbreak left a mark that only the passage of time could ease.

"She got tired of the crazy hours and emergency calls, of waiting for me to put her first." Kazuko took another deep pull from the bottle before continuing. "Apparently, one of the guys she works with was more _emotionally available._ "

"Damn, that's harsh." Sakura hissed, feeling like a horrible person for her assumptions. No wonder the man had been taciturn and short-tempered. "I'm sorry."

Kazuko drew a breath, then released it in a slow exhale. "It's been a couple weeks now. I'm fine."

 _It's been six months. I'm mostly over it._ Sakura's words to Ino echoed in her head. It was undoubtedly the right thing to say, even if it wasn't exactly true. She knew that she should be over Sasuke, and for the most part she was. But, if he were to come back to Konoha, crook his finger, and say just the right words, Sakura would find herself caught up in his spell again. She knew it as clearly as she knew that she didn't want to be that person any longer.

"What about you," Kazuko asked, unaware of the eddying thoughts in Sakura's mind. "Do you have someone special?"

Forcing out a chuckle, Sakura shook her head. "No, not anymore."

Unexpected hurt closed Sakura's throat, making it hard to draw a full breath after the admission. She raised her bottle instead, relishing in the taste of something besides the bitterness of old pain. Kazuko watched her with a sad smile that seemed to erase the space between them. He knew what it was like to want something that had slipped beyond reach, to wish that things could have worked out differently.

They talked, after that. Laughter about the latest hazing of the new orderlies, a restaurant that had opened last week, even vaguely touching on some of Sakura's travels and how Kazuko wanted to visit a few of the places on her list some day. The time slipped by, but the conversation eventually circled back to their shared heartbreak and how they'd both deserved better than what they'd gotten .

Sakura didn't want to think about it any longer. If she did, she wasn't sure that she'd be able to continue functioning after the day she'd had. She glanced at the clock to find that two hours and another round of beer had eaten away the night. Sakura pushed her plate and nearly empty bottle away, eying Kazuko in a different light. If she was going to change her circumstances, she needed to make choices that turned her life in a different direction. "Hey, do you want to get out of here?"

Despite the implication in her words, Sakura couldn't summon a blush. She wasn't even sure what she was offering or asking for. The bar felt too small, too close to breathe, as if it were collapsing around her. She needed somewhere that she could draw a full breath again. She needed an escape, just for a little while, then she'd pick herself back up and carry on.

Kazuko's eyes followed the storm of emotion across Sakura's face, then his features softened. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"This is a terrible idea," Kazuko murmured, his lips warm against Sakura's neck. The words were almost as dizzying as the alcohol coursing through her system.

Sakura hummed in agreement, allowing her fingers to wander across the man's shoulder. She considered the words, pausing long enough to let her breath tickle his ear . "Do you want to stop?"

Kazuko's laughter vibrated against Sakura's chest where their bodies pressed together. His hand came between them, fingertips almost brushing her hip. "Long enough to unlock the door at least," he chuckled, fishing keys from his pocket. The alcohol deepened Kazuko's voice, or maybe it was the proximity to Sakura's ear. Either way, it sent a shiver through her body.

After leaving the bar, Kazuko and Sakura had walked through the nearly deserted streets in silence. They both acknowledged that something had changed between them without naming it. Walls had been lowered that would never be fully rebuilt. Bonds forged in the trauma room were similar to those created on the battlefield, unbreakable. High stress situations brought out the best and worst in people, and they'd seen that in each other.

When the emotional dam broke, Sakura and Kazuko had stumbled into a messy kiss that lasted the short distance to his apartment. Still half tangled around Kazuko, Sakura shoved logic down so deep that it couldn't interfere. This _was_ a terrible idea. But, the heat against the small of her back made it difficult to remember all the reasons why, and Sakura didn't particularly want to recall them anyway.

The door clicked open, and the pair tripped into Kazuko's apartment. Sakura kept the man on his feet as they stumbled through the darkness, only pale moonlight giving shape to furniture blocking their path. He shoved the door closed behind them as Sakura struggled to lift the strap of her bag over her head. As soon as the canvas thumped to the floor, Sakura dragged Kazuko closer.

Breathless and more than a little dizzy, Sakura let Kazuko guide them toward the couch. She hissed when her shin bumped into the coffee table hard enough to send something clattering. But when Kazuko started to turn toward the sound, Sakura pulled his attention back, as if the heat of his body could banish the darkness of the day. For a moment, she lost herself in the urgency of touch, separating just long enough to draw breath into aching lungs before meshing back together.

Sakura's fingers slid down Kazuko's back, pausing at the hem of his shirt. Somehow, he'd ended up on top, weight pressing her into the cushions. Sakura trailed one finger across the warm skin where the man's pants and shirt gaped. Groaning deep in his throat, Kazuko arched away from the tickling touch. "We really, _really_ shouldn't."

Despite his words, Kazuko exhaled hard against Sakura's neck, breath ghosting over her skin. "Why not," she questioned, words rasping in her throat. Nothing mattered except the body flush against hers.

"Let's see," Kazuko chuckled, pushing his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose. The movement put more space between them. He raised a finger with every reason that he ticked off. "You're considerably younger than I am, you're technically my boss, I'm getting over a breakup, and I think you're doing the same, we've been drinking-"

"I am _definitely_ your boss," Sakura interrupted before the man could come up with more answers to her rhetorical question. She didn't bother correcting Kazuko about the age, either; she'd be twenty soon enough. Pushing onto her elbows, Sakura tipped her head to the side to watch him. Kazuko's objections were logical, but it had been so long since Sakura lost herself in something beside worry and stress that the lure of escape was too strong. "None of those meant we _can't_ ," she insisted.

Kazuko snorted softly, some of the heat fading from his eyes. Sakura knew it wouldn't take much to reignite it, though. "They should."

Reality forced itself to the forefront, anger surging behind it. Sakura couldn't keep the incredulity from her voice. "You're serious?"

"Yes." Kazuko shifted back, lifting his weight away from Sakura. His left knee pressed against her thigh as he planted the opposite foot on the floor to take his weight. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were thinking I'm a consenting adult, not some little girl that couldn't make her own decisions?" Sakura growled, shoving into a sitting position so fast that it nearly toppled Kazuko backward. Her hand clenched into a fist, knuckles popping under the strain, but Sakura forced herself to release it. "Do you think I didn't know what this was?"

Kazuko settled on the other side of the couch rather than towering above Sakura. He scrubbed over his short, dark hair, face flushed with desire or embarrassment. "I just meant that I'm not looking for a rebound, pity sex, or," he gestured between them, "whatever this is."

"Maybe it has nothing to do with you," Sakura hissed, trying and failing to keep the venom from her voice. "Maybe _I_ wanted to forget for a few minutes. Maybe you're _my_ distraction."

Before Kazuko could come up with a reply, a soft buzz sounded from Sakura's hip. She frowned in confusion until she realized that the noise came from her emergency pager. After raising the device long enough to decipher the screen, Sakura pushed to her feet. "Duty calls. Let's not continue this some other time."

Sakura barely made it to her feet before warm fingers wrapped around her wrist. She turned to find Kazuko's hand gripped tight like a vice. "You just got off a sixteen hour shift, and you've been drinking. You are in no condition to be practicing medicine."

Sakura hardened her gaze until the man released her hand. The vestiges of alcohol had already started to clear out of her system. She leveled a dark stare at Kazuko as she snatched her bag from the floor. "Civilians and shinobi operate on different rules, and I have a job to do."

The door felt like freedom, an escape from an embarrassing situation that she'd rather forget, but couldn't in her current fury. Pausing, Sakura looked over her shoulder, unable to resist one last petulant jab. "Unless you'd like to try and stop me?"

Kazuko didn't move from the couch, his expression unreadable. Sakura adjusted the bag on her shoulder, then slammed the door between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, don't hate me XD I promise that this chapter has a purpose, and this really is a story about Tenzo and Sakura, but I promised you a glacial burn and this is going to take some time to set up correctly so all the pieces fall into place just right. That said, this chapter got overly long and I had to cut Tenzo's section from this chapter and move it to the next. But, hopefully that will give you something to look forward to!


End file.
